Hating Love
by ssepe
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke love the same woman, but in completely different ways. And said woman has been accused of betraying the Empire- Itachi is convinced that she is guilty while Sasuke is sure of her innocence. To make matters worse, she refuses to speak until Naruto returns from the North. Oh, and a war against the Rain Kingdom threatens to start. ItachixO.C ; eventually SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Itachi was sitting in his Imperial cabinet, staring at the ceramic sake cup in his hand, utterly still. Even the act of bringing the cold cup to his lips was an impossible movement his mind couldn't command. His head was so disturbed that the alcohol had no effect; no matter how much he drank he continued unfortunately sober. It had been 28 hours since ordering Mei Namikaze's arrest, and Sasuke was still knocking on his door, desperately.

At least the noise distracted him from his thoughts that were inundating his mind with the strength of a tropical storm, leaving him adrift.

That wicked child, he could hear his father taunting voice in his mind, haunting him. Wasn't that how he used to call her? No, Itachi refuses to determine that Fugaku was right, in any sphere, never. He doesn't regret what he did. However, Mei was revealing herself as a sly woman, and he, Itachi, was the last one to assimilate it, how humiliating. He should have known, that woman was constantly disgracing him, and he loved her, he was undeniably in love with that fucking bitch.  
It was unacceptable, degrading even. How long has she been planning this farce? He couldn't stand the possibility she has been laughing at him while he did everything in his power to have her. Doing the impossible to keep her close, keep her happy, helping her achieve her fucking dreams.

On an impulse, he clutched the cup in his hand, breaking it. Drops of blood ran down his fingers and joined the pieces of ceramic and sake spilled on the floor.

He was going crazy. He could recognize that.

The love he felt for this woman for so many years was slowly fueling the growing hate. When did he stop understanding who he was without her by his side? He couldn't remember, it's been too long. His duty to the Empire always came first, he is now the Emperor of the Four Kingdoms, and yet he devoted himself to this woman with all he could be, even shamefully using his position on her benefice. And now funnily enough, in return, she - egocentric as she was - betrayed the Empire, betrayed his brother, and betrayed him. How humiliating.

Itachi's head throbbed, his anger overwhelming him; He needed to hear the confession come from Mei's deceitful lips, to see if she would dare to keep her blatant lies, or if she will finally take off the now visible mask she uses as a face.

The noise outside finally stopped. Maybe Sasuke finally saw reason.

Itachi brought his bloodstain fingers to his lips and sucked out the blood, coldly getting up and heading to the door. When he opened it, he found Sasuke sitting with his back on the wall, his chin resting over his clenched hands and staring at nowhere.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" Sasuke barked, not moving. He just looked up at his brother, expression sour with criticism.

"Foolish brother, you always become weak when that woman is involved. She betrayed us. Prison is the least."

Sasuke jumped to his feet; he could not recognize his brother.  
The gentle, onyx eyes were cloudy, full of anger and hatred.

"Itachi, what's happening to you? You're not thinking straight. You have to liste-"

"I finally see things as they are. It was wrong of me to give her so much. In the end, she betrayed me in every possible way." Itachi interrupted Sasuke. Already half of himself was still defending Mei, he didn't want to listen to his brother trying to fool himself either.

She was his, she has always been his. How dare she betray Itachi so blatantly, reducing him to a fucking stepping stone — that despicable woman.

"You're blind Nii-san" Sasuke raised his voice "You've always said that the truth and the correct are ambiguous concepts; that we create illusions and call it a reality because it's more comfortable. Itachi, your arrogance is making you blind. You're stuck in your own illusion. "

Itachi's expression remained the same, arrogantly blank. Sasuke was wrong; it was the opposite, he was finally free from Mei's illusion. He turned his back on his brother and headed down the long corridor toward the prison cells.

"The child is mine." Sasuke stated perforating.

Itachi stopped immediately.

No.

"You must not invent lies to protect her." Itachi turned his face to Sasuke, expression still blank.

"The child is my Nii-san," Sasuke insisted, locking his determined eyes with his brother's, the thick air bringing the message that stabbed Itachi's back with unbearable strength.

No.

Itachi's head throbbed again, the phrase repeated cyclically in his head The child is mine.

No, it couldn't be.

How?

"Sasuke" Itachi growled. His intense eyes seemed to burn with crimson red. Instinctively Sasuke backed away.

Mei's betrayal was somehow expected; Itachi always suspected she would be his destruction. Now ... Sasuke?

Itachi closed his fists tightly, trying to manage the uncontrollable anger that was rising on his chest, making his body feel heavier and his mind obscure. For the first time in a while, he felt something different from emptiness.

When did they all get so cruelly away from their own wills and intentions?

"I can't deal with you right now, I need to see that woman."

Down the stone staircase in the east wing of the palace -after crossing a long, dark, unventilated corridor- is a large, cold, smelly underground courtyard. The three other walls that define this courtyard contain five wooden doors each, with a small square window at the top. Itachi approached cell number 4.

"Your Majesty" The guards responsible for the prison smashed the base of their weapons on the floor in reverence.

Itachi waved his hand to of the guards, he needed to be alone with her.

One of them remained.

"You're dismissed," Itachi said in his laconic tone.

The boy, who didn't look older than 16, didn't move. He looked confused.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but Sor. Naruto Uzumaki has ordered me to personally take care of Lady Namikaze's safety while he is away. " He replied enthusiastically.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"And you are?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi Majesty, Uzumaki's squire."

"Oh. If you're his squire, why aren't you with your knight? "

The boy was astonished, then red. He raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "Since Naruto-niisan is not here, it is my duty to protect Lady Namikaze. He's trusting me, "Konohamaru stated in a louder tone than necessary.

Humor gleamed in Itachi's eyes, it took a lot of courage to talk to him so honestly. Naruto's influence was visible in the boy's way. However, something was bothering Itachi. Naruto might be noisy and impulsive, but he didn't do unnecessary things. Even if he is unpredictable, the blonde has a minimum of strategic thinking. So why exactly did he leave the squire behind on such a journey?

Naruto's departure for the Kingdom of the Shadows was arranged at the last minute and with little information revealed, including to him, who is the Emperor.

One obvious - and worrying - reason is that Naruto is hiding something he doesn't want even his squire to know. The second reason would be that Naruto really believed that Mei was in danger and that she needed to be protected, but from who? From Itachi? He wrinkled his nose. Just the prospect of Naruto being involved made him nauseous.

"You are dismissed. Let Naruto know that the Emperor has released you from your services. "

The boy remained motionless, as if in doubt which order he should follow.

"Leave" Itachi's face remained steady, and his gaze fixed with an air of authority. Konohamaru sighed in defeat and retreated quickly.

After all, between him and her, just a wooden door.

The tension in his face compressed his lips, and a strange sensation of emptiness dominated his body again, he felt numb.

"But it's not just a door, behind it is the difference between what I have to be and everything I know I can be. Even though it's just wood, it's the heaviest of doors."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Itachi turned the key in the lock and, harder than necessary, pushed the wooden door open.

The cell was claustrophobic, so dirty and stuffy as the stone courtyard - maybe even more. A small round window was the only weak source of light and ventilation in the place. In the left corner of the darkroom, piercing amber eyes were aimed straight at him, magnetic and disconcerting. She had her back against the wall, her arms pressing her knees to the body, her head tilted slightly to the side. The long, wavy strands of hair were tied in a low, shaggy ponytail. She was wearing a shabby gray dress and was barefoot, her feet dirty. At some moment, they must have changed her clothes.

It was the first time he had seen Mei in this state, and it didn't surprise him that she still looked strong nonetheless. Everything in Mei's body language yelled confidence and audacity, not fear and regret. As if the situation didn't affect her in any way. He hated himself for missing that confident look he felt in love with. He was weak, laughably weak.

Mei didn't make any movement to acknowledge Itachi's presence, but her eyes remained locked on him - almost as if they doubted his courage to approach.  
Itachi took four firm steps into the cell in response to the insolent look.

"Mei." His deep voice echoed in the small cell, her name vibrating in his throat. "Do you understand the reasons you are here?" Seemingly unaffected, Itachi asked.

"Hm. I wonder. Maybe you finally realized you can't manipulate me to do things your way and decided to try a more direct approach? " With her hoarse voice, Mei spoke with humor.

Itachi frowned and faced her with ominous eyes.

"In the end, I'm all yours." She tilted her head and smiled with the corner of her mouth; Growing up with them made her immune to the Uchiha stare.

"You are accused of treason and conspiracy against the Crown and the Empire."

She laughed softly through her closed lips.

"Oh? I didn't know that getting pregnant of a man who isn't you is now considered treason and conspiracy against the Crown and the Empire." She scoffed.

Itachi slammed his fist into the wall; he was losing his temper. Mei's flippant manner always had that effect on him - in fact, she was the only person who drove him to the extremes of his emotions.

"Do you deny meeting enemy Kingdom leaders without permission?"

Mei's eyes widened, her body got tense, and her posture sober.

Itachi couldn't have this information. Only three extremely trusted people knew where the girl had really go. She was discreet, took every possible precaution to cover her steps, so .. How?

A shadow of understanding crossed Mei's face. She wrinkled her nose and got up on her feet.

"You sent someone to follow me." Her voice was no longer humorous. It was dry, cold. Her face was contorted with anger. "Unbelievable," She said, walking slowly in his direction.

"You were seen crossing the border and meeting leaders of enemy kingdoms. Do you deny it? " He insisted, looking down on her.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Do you deny sharing confidential information with the enemy? Answer me! "Itachi shouted, grabbing her by the collar, in a fury impulse, bringing her angular face to his, their nose almost touching.

Mei narrowed her eyes in defiance, daring him to lay a hand on her, pursing her lips to make clear she wouldn't talk anymore. Itachi pierced her amber eyes, searching for an explanation, anything that gave sense to what was happening. But he could only find a weird and misplaced hurt.

How dare she feel hurt, as if he was the one betraying her.

Itachi knew well the expression on her face, how could he ever forget such a pained face. The exact same look she wore at all of his weddings, full of accusations. However, at those times, he savoured that expression, getting drunk on it, a declaration of her love, on display for everyone to see.

Instinctively his eyes dropped to her reddish bow-shaped lips, the ones he was deeply familiar with, making his mind wandered through now forbidden territories. Tainted memories he should forget, but knew damn well he wouldn't. How he misses biting the soft flesh of her lower lip until she moans in delight. The last time was still imprinted and hot on his skin. It's been too long, and he found himself stubbornly craving them. He clenched his hands tightly in her collar, trying to control himself, running back to her eyes, that were sharp but with an irritant smugness - She knew the effect she had on him.

The two remained silent for a while, the only sound being their sharp breathing and the unspoken ever-present longing.

"Sasuke told me," Itachi finally said, "That he is the father." His voice betrayed him, revealing more than it should, a mixture of bitter and disappointment, exhibiting the ache in his chest.

With a serious look, she raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"

"Yes," he paused, letting her go. "Is it true?"

Mei adjusted her dress. She seemed weirdly pensive, looking at his face searching for something, tanking her time to answer a yes/no question. She could only be doing it on propose.

"Yeah." She finally said in a whisper with a face that revealed nothing.

Itachi took a deep breath that burned the spongy walls of his lungs. So it was true. Sasuke. She was sly enough to go for his younger brother, the man she swore the nature of the close relationship wasn't romantic and would never be.

She could only have tricked his brother somehow; he couldn't have done it willingly. He couldn't.

Why Sasuke

Mei did that because she knew it was the most efficient way to hurt Itachi. That should be the reason. Or, or could she actually have felled in love with his brother? Since when were they sleeping together behind his back? Itachi's hands were shaking slightly with the adrenaline that was running inside his body. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Of all people, why Sasuke? " Itachi asked in violence, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed.

"He is my husband, who else could the father be?"

"Don't play me."He howled between teeth.

"Six, Itachi," she said bitterly. "Six daughters. Six times, I witnessed the pregnancy of your wives. And you brazenly come here to ask me for reasons."

Itachi's patience level was dangerously low. He clenched his hands into a fist.

"Itachi. Do you know what gave me the most pleasure in all this? After all these years, I got pregnant the day your heir was born. The humor of the gods is really nasty, isn't it? Well, you have your heir, and I will have mine. Nothing fairer"

He didn't know how he should react or feel about what he was hearing. He never had so many emotions submerging at once. Even if he was proud of his expertise in bury feelings, his abilities were failing him right now. How did he not notice? This woman blinded him.

"Your eyes shine when you inflict pain. Now I finally see the sickening human being that you are." His choked feelings were emerging as words that held him, making Itachi talk unstoppably. "How can you feel such joy in causing people pain? Like how you treated Izumi. Such a sweet girl when I first met her, she didn't deserve the things you did to her, turning her into what she became. Out of what, jealous, proud? And I foolishly defended you, like the clown you make me be. I don't understand how I fell in love with a cruel woman like you." He continued now with his usual flat voice. He wouldn't lose his composure in front of her anymore.

Itachi could see her jaw tensing and her breath getting stronger.

"I must say, I am impressed by the act you put on. Aren't you the most efficient whore, getting wherever you want by fucking all the men in the imperial fami-" Mei's hand flew out, and she backhanded Itachi across the face before he could finish his calculated words.

Mei had her eyes winded in disbelief, destroyed by what Itachi was implying. He went low, he knew that, but so did she.

Itachi closed his eyes, and with dilated nostrils, filled his lungs again, in an attempt to compose himself. He shouldn't waste more time with her. She was dead to him.

"You will stay here until your judgment day. If found guilty, the sentence will be death. " He turned his back and, without looking back, closed the wooden door. A unique and final tear was running down his face. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing it. _

"Majesty," Sarutobi repeated. Itachi blinked back from his thoughts, now in his office again.

"Yes?" He crossed his legs and leaned his back on the chair

"We have more news about Mei's case. However, that's not good news." Itachi waved a hand at him to continue. "It looks like she was seen crossing the Rain Empire border with a man. They didn't manage to see the face, but they believe him to be an Uzumaki."

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, surprised, almost desperate. He couldn't take another betrayal.

"I don't think so. The man looked older than her and had the characteristic red hair. I'm so sorry, Itachi. I'm shocked too, I never expected that from Mei. She was always such a dedicated girl. I am trying to find evidence of her innocence, but it seems that she indeed turned against the Crown."

"Sasuke already know the details?"

"Not yet. Of all of us, he will probably be the most devastated. "

"I'll talk to him" 


	2. Chapter 2

Blood. All Itachi could see was blood. He heard someone screaming, a woman. Itachi tried desperately to enter the room to see how his mother was doing, but no one allowed him to pass, he was too young. He knew that the physicians demanded space, and his presence would only disturb, but he needed to make sure that his mother would be all right, and especially his brother.

"Everything is going to be fine. You know I am the best, you can relax child" Tsunade, the imperial physician, said, trying to reassure him while disappearing into his mother's room. That helped, Tsunade was the best physician in the empire.

More screams.

"Come, son. Let's wait in the main hall. "He bowed his head and reluctantly followed his father, that was more tense than usual. He could feel the contained despair flowing from Fugaku, and the tension was making him more disconcerted. Fugaku loved his wife; her kindness complemented his bluntness. Their relationship was an inspiration to artists within the kingdom- the only royal couple to share a bedroom. They sat in silence, the air seeming heavy. They lay motionless for a long time when a blond figure entered the room.

"What happened, where are they?" Minato Namikaze, the Primary Councillor, and his father's truest friend, asked in despair.

Itachi didn't know much, but Minato's relationship with his wife was sour, but they had companionship; more then you could wait from an arranged marriage. Right now, Minato was a mess, more distressed than anyone. It was his first pregnancy, and his future child was the only subject he talked about in seven months. Itachi looked pityingly at Minato; he knew that Mikoto was not at risk as the baby was expected in a few weeks, but Lady Namikaze still had a good gestation time - her chances of survival, and the baby was probably slim.

"I understand this is a delicate situation, but try to calm down Minato. An accident happened, and they went into labor together. Tsunade is with them. Come. "Fugaku got up and, with his friend, headed for his wife's room.

"Itachi stay here and only come when you are called. Do you understand?" The boy muttered yes. Everyone has been tense since Orochimaru, the imperial fate calculator, had predicted death in the imperial city in the summer of the current year.

More shouts echoed through the room.  
Itachi waited patiently for hours, without any news. However, by the moving of the servants, he knew something was wrong.

It was morning when a servant appeared with the news.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty has ordered me to inform you that the Empress is well and resting. She gave birth to a healthy boy. "Itachi let out the air he seemed to be holding for an eternity. Your family is fine, safe. Your brother was born. But the servant didn't move, something was not right yet. The boy took a better look at the servant's expression, that went from peace to sadness real quick. Before Itachi could ask, he continued. "However, I regret to inform you that Lady Namikaze did not survive. She has chosen to save the baby's life, a girl who miraculously looks healthy. I am sorry for your loss."

Without reaction, Itachi dismissed the servant and went straight to the room where his brother was. He couldn't think of Lady Namikaze's death, Itachi could only think of his brother's birth - as if that gain would make up for his loss in some way. He opened the bedroom door and found his mother resting on the bed, red, sweaty, but sleeping with a soft expression. She did well. He approached her and kissed her forehead. Next to the bed, on the other side of the room, were two cradles. They probably move the baby to be near a mother figure. This pitiful motherless baby that Itachi new his mother would take care of as her own- Lady Namikaze and Mikoto had a sincere friendship of years. Did she even know about her death? It will be heartbreaking to give her the news.

Itachi carefully approached the cradles.

There he was, Prince Sasuke.

Since discovering his mother's pregnancy, the name was chosen, everyone was sure it would be another boy. Death and birth.  
Seeing his brother filled Itachi with such happiness that he couldn't think of anything else. Now he was an older brother and would protect his little brother. A new life. The cry of the other baby drew Itachi from his admiration. Curious, he approached the other cradle. A pair of amber eyes fixed on his onyx, and soon, the girl's cry intensified.

"Beautiful, right?" Minato appeared in the doorway. His eyes were swollen, and his clothes bloodstained. "So small and already so similar to her mother. My wife did her best. Mei Namikaze will be her name."

"It suits her." Itachi muttered, looking back at the innocent baby.

It was dawn. He should definitely be sleeping, his cousin Shisui was coming to the imperial city tomorrow, and a hard training session waited for him in the early morning. However, the book was too interesting, he couldn't find the strength to stop reading. An old history book that tells, from an Uchiha point of view, the centuries of war with the clan Seyu. It described with details the weapons and tactics they used on the war, that ended with the peace treaty made by Civil Governor Harashima and Militar Governor Madara, founding the old Kingdom of the Fire. Very educational. He couldn't help get curious about the Seyu point of view, but the then Emperor Madara had ordered to burn anything Seyu related in the unspeakable night of the massacre.

The imperial library was vast, and Itachi's favorite place in the palace - it was quiet, and the smell of aged paper soothed him. The imperial family has accumulated so many books that a building was set up just to keep them. He spent most of his free time there, among piles and piles of books on various subjects.

Itachi was the next Emperor of the Fire. As the heir, his father imposed a strict scheduled education, and reading in the biblioteca wasn't part of it. With the help of his mother and a carefully thought set of arguments, Itachi convinced his father that acquiring the knowledge the library possesses was on the best of interests. Thus, until his father decides Itachi should participate in the Large Conciul and effectively start to learn the Six Path Code, Itachi could decide what to do with his time. He trained fight technics in the mornings and spend the whole afternoon- and sometimes the evening- reading.  
The place wasn't very frequented, so he was always alone, sat in a comfortable armchair his mother gave him, by the enormous window.

Such a peaceful place.

A set of noises removed Itachi from his reading. He closed the book and calmly headed toward the library entrance. And as he unlocked and opened the wooden door, the boy blinked in surprise.

Mei Namikaze.

The child was crouching; her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a white dress with some transparency that looked more like a nightgown- No, it was definitely a nightgown. Her right hand held a sharp iron object. What was she doing here, and at this time?

The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh." Mei tilted her head and bit her lips. "Er, I didn't expect to meet anyone here at this time. "

"Me neither," The boy replied with humor.

"Me, yeah, hmm. Oh, screw it. I believe I have the same right to use the library as you and Sasuke have. "She said with a confident tone, crossing her arms. "I'm going in. From today on, I will also use the library."In one jump, the girl was standing with conviction.

"And you can read?" He asked, blocking the way.

"I learned."

"With whom? It is not the custom to teach women to read "

"I learned by myself."

A black glow lit Itachi's eyes. "Hn. So you should read books appropriate for a woman; there is nothing for you here."

"Any book is appropriate for a woman."Mei wriggled in an attempt to look past the boy into the library. "You know, for a long time, I have stared at this door. Every day, like it's a monster. "She laughed, her eyes gazing nowhere in particular; it was almost like the girl was talking to herself. "So many books passing the door, my dream has always been to cross it. It's just a door, I told myself. But it's not just a door since behind it is the difference between what I have to be and everything I know I can be. Even though it's only wood, it's the heaviest of the doors. "Turning her eyes to Itachi, with some sadness, she smiled. "Today, I finally got up the courage and decided to try to open it. I chose the best hour of the day, searched for the perfect object to open it, and elaborated a strategy to not be seen leaving my room, months of planning, you know? You ruined it." She pouted, crossing her arms.

He had been watching the girl for a while, glued to his brother from birth.  
Even though they were not, in any sphere, blood-related, the two considered themselves twins - More precisely, Mei decreed the kinship, and Sasuke only accepts her wish.  
The girl follows his brother everywhere, which used to irritated Sasuke when they were toddlers. As they grew, Mei's captivating manner gradually conquered the moody Sasuke, and now they do everything together, just like really codependents brother and sister. He had never talked directly to the girl before. Itachi spends less time than he desires with his brother, but when they do, Sasuke never lets the girl participate- he was too possessive with Itachi- always ending in a childish fight between the two children that Itachi never knows how to deal with.

So, he didn't know much about Mei, but Itachi found it fascinating the way she seems to irritate and delight everyone around her, mostly his father, who was getting quite fond of the child. He would never have guessed that the girl was also intelligent. She must feel frustrated as her social role as a woman did not allow her to develop her intelligence. How does it feel to grow up with so many restrictions that limit your capacity so grossly? He could relate to her. Itachi felt a certain compassion for the girl. He didn't see a pertinent reason to prohibit her from entering the library, that was a silly and archaic habit that definitely should change. He put his hand in his pocket and threw an object at the blonde who reflexively caught it in the air.

A key.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"The key to the door. That's easier to get past it, isn't it?" Itachi's face was soft, a little condescending, and the corner of his lip curved slightly, something close to a smile. That fascinated Mei; she had never seen such an expression on the prince's face that was not addressed to his brother.

"At dawn, the library is always empty, no one will find out."

"Thanks" Mei smiled widely, catching Itachi off guard. Then she narrowed her eyes as if deciding on something, "You know "She continued, "I always thought you were weird. Constantly alone, with this untouchable aura of prodigy. Kind of annoyed me actually. I could be a prodigy as well. If they let me. I don't understand why they make everything you do such a big deal." She gave the shoulder and bitted her bottom lip. "But, hm, thank you, really."

He smirked at her honesty.

After that, he was not alone in the library anymore, never again.

The first few months, she just appeared sometimes after the sun. As she realized how little frequented the place was, she got bold. One day, soon after practice, he went at the usual time, and there she was, spread on the floor, between the oak shelves in broad daylight.

Naturally, soon her visits to the library reached his parents. Mikoto was shocked, why did the girl wanted to read those difficult and uninteresting books, she couldn't understand. She was always worried about the habits the girl was developing, what am I doing wrong? Mikoto keeps repeating. She didn't know how to deal with the fact that Mei was growing too different from the other girls, not enjoying any kind of activity she proposed, continuously wanting to climb trees, play with insects, practice with Sasuke, and read hard books. Minato didn't see the problem and was actually proud of her, but agreed to let Fugaku decided what to do about it. His father was as angry as amused, and after hours of talking to the girl alone in his Hall, she finally got his approval to read any book she wanted, excluding the banned ones, obviously.

And so, they would spend the days like this, each one in their usual spot, alone in the enormous library.

Once Mei decided to race Itachi, claiming she would end all the books in the library first- He was obviously winning, there was a considerable age difference after all, but she was putting up a good fight.

Other times she would reluctantly ask Itachi to read books in another language to her. He agreed to read just the ones he hadn't yet, and she was satisfied with that. It was annoying honestly because Mei would stand to close behind him to follow the written words while listening to Itachi's calming voice translating it. As time passed, she stopped asking, she learned to read by herself.

But most times, they didn't even acknowledge each other; they kept quiet, each submerged in their own universe.

When his father decided it was finally time he participates in the Large Council and starts what he called "serious studies" his time in the library was reduced significantly. Just the final hours of the sun, with the twilight. The change of frequency affected her somehow because her reading place was getting closer and closer to his. Until, one particular tiresome day, he arrived at the biblioteca to find her lying a few feet away from his chair, in her usual light white dress and the light shadows of the window covering her body in a beautiful pattern.

He smiled at that.  
After 4 years, they were both at their final reading; from now on, they would have to read at the pace of the Palace acquiring new books.  
Itachi was sited by the first window, and Mei was some feet away, spread on the floor with the book high above her face.

"You know, I am on my last book."Mei broked the silence out of nowhere.

"As you keep repeating," Itachi answered with a tired voice.  
She giggled. "I'm repeating myself, aren't I?"

"So?" She fished.

Itachi didn't answer.

"Are you on your last?"She insisted impatiently.

Itachi smiled. "Yes," he said, looking at the girl out of the corner of his eyes. Mei laid her right cheek on the floor, looking back at Itachi.

Her eyes shined. His eyes narrowed.

A challenge was established between the two.

They both devoured each book. Absorbing the words in their maximums speed. Their almost four years race was finally ending, it was as sad as exciting.  
Itachi dropped his closed book on the table, with more force them necessary. A loud noise was heard, Itachi was finished.

"Noo," Mei complained. "I am 17 pages short. I can't believe I lost". She protested, letting her body sprawled on the floor, dropping the book.

"It was never a competition." He gave the shoulder, getting up, it was late, tomorrow he had an important meeting with The Empire's daimyos- the young Whirling Tides' daimyo was not happy with the Empire situation.

"You know it was." She pouted.

After that night, he didn't see her much. The palace was enormous, and they didn't frequent the same areas. Itachi was always loaded, learning the Six Paths Code was the priority, together with being his father shadow. Even his brother he saw less and less, and when he manages to finally spend time with him, Sasuke still insisted on not including Mei.

He wouldn't say he missed her presence, though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was tired, tired of listening to people teaching him moral and ethical philosophical codes. He was done with the Six Paths Code and its rationalist ethical philosophy. The Code was written by the Sage of Six Paths- The one sent by the goddess Amaterasu to pacify the land- and it dates before the creation of the Empire when it was still the Land of Ancestors. All branches of learning were rooted in the Sage's thoughts, it's the primary belief system among scholars and administrators. So, to be part of the government, you need to go to school and study the Six Paths Code. Itachi couldn't understand why everyone follows such an archaic ideology that restrain the Empire improvements. He needed time to think beyond what was permitted; he needed space to do so.

That is why, right now, Itachi was walking in the open garden, a place that he never goes. It was outside the palace perimetry but still connected to it, an open yard that went beyond the view. Nobody would find him there- he would have a quiet place for himself where he could just listen to his own thoughts.  
He walked through the stone path until he reached the end of it; there was no trail anymore, only grass. The vegetation was denser, with enough trees to partially cover the view to the sky, but not enough to completely block the sun.  
Itachi stopped when he saw a black lake with a large rock cover in moss near it. It was quiet, just the relaxing echo of the birds and the sound of water running- probably a small waterfall in the perimeters.

That was the place he was looking for.

Itachi sat by a Weeping willow when he heard a familiar laugh not too far away. Attentive, he tipped his torso in an attempt to confirm if it was who he expected to be.  
Between two trees, in an open space, was the girl he hasn't see in a while, lying on the floor with a book on her hands. Mei.  
He automatically got up and walked in her direction silently. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked like she was enjoying herself, in this secretive place that was only hers.  
Itachi stopped by a tree. She didn't seem to notice him.  
Mei was laughing too hard while shaking her legs on the air with her back down, only dressing a white underdress, and her curvy copper hair was loosened, spread among the grass, the sun ornamenting her body. There was something lyrical about the whole scene, and Itachi felt compelled to stay there, observing the changes in her expression as she read that entertaining book, now with a sober face, biting the tip of her tongue.

Time has passed since he last saw her, but he still got surprised by how much she had changed. She wasn't a child anymore as he remembered her, but still not quite a woman. She was in that awkward phase in between. Her body changing, with shy curves, but now present, accented by the delicate underdressed.  
The grass cracked when he stepped forward, and Mei immediately turned her head in the direction of the sound. First, she frowned, trying to see who was there, and Itachi noticed the exact moment she recognized him because her eyes winded a little, and her lips parted.

"You," she said in a whisper, placing the book on the floor and sitting over her legs, stroking her hair to the front of her right shoulder.

He didn't know how to react, and apparently, neither did she because they kept staring at each other without saying a word. When the first impact passed, the second came: the girl was only on her underdress in the company of a man, and she didn't seem to notice. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he looked at the floor where her clothes were folded and tilted his head, clearing his throat, trying to make her realize her situation.

"Oh. Oh. Sorry" Mei said with half a laugh, quickly taking the clothes on her hands and getting up to dress them.

"I didn't know a new book arrived at the library, I guess you were faster than me." He said, his eyes glued to the book on the floor, trying to give the girl some privacy and make the situation less awkward.

"Hm? Oh, no. This one is from my father's private library. He collects books from the places he visits." She said, lacing her light green ruqun "But that is a secret, nobody can know he lends me them."

"The whole situation is forbidden. It is against the law to have books from other countries."

"My father is an exception. Being the Primary Councillor has its advantages." She was finally dressed and with a smirk on her face.

"I see," Itachi wasn't convinced, but he wouldn't tell on them. He hated the censorship that Madara imposed, and Fugaku perpetuated. "Sasuke is not here with you?" He asked, finally noticing the uncommon absence of his brother.

"The new general is teaching him in the outside dojo. I come here when I get tired of watching." She sat again on the grass, with her legs crossed and her arms backward, supporting her back.

Itachi felt like joining her, but he didn't intend to stay much, so he just leaned his back on the tree, facing the girl.

"He is serious about being general, isn't he?" he said with fond. His brother was a dedicated boy and always praised by his teachers, being intellectually and physically gifted.

"Yes, he is." She proudly agreed, but her face fell as she continued, "Fugaku keeps discouraging him, though. He has other plans for Sasuke."

"My father won't be here to decide who I choose as my general."  
Her brow rose in surprise. "I am relieved to know you are on Sasuke's side."

"I am always on his side."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really? I am honestly surprised to hear so. With how little you prioritize him, you give the impression you don't have much affection for your younger brother. I must say my opinion on you is very low on the matter." She said with honesty. Words that she craved to share, but never had the opportunity before. It breaks her heart to see Sasuke longing for the brother that never comes.

"My amount of affection for my brother doesn't concern you. And I little care about your opinion." He clarified with indifference.  
Mei glared, getting annoyed by his constant disinterest. What was his deal? His resting bitch face was even more annoying than Sasuke's, who just looked constipated. Itachi, on the other hand, had a constant condescending air that irritated Mei intensely.  
The silence was back. Itachi never had really long conversations with the girl. They were familiar with the presence of the other but knew little about the actual personality. The only knowledge he acquired on the girl, after years of knowing her, was that she liked books and had an incessant need to prove herself. Other than that, he knew nothing.

"The book was the weirdest recent history book I have ever read," She broke the silence. Mei necessitated to discuss what she just read with someone, and even if she was forming the opinion Itachi may not be the most pleasant company when it comes to conversation, he was the only option.

Itachi just tilted his head for her to continue.

"The recent history of the Iron Country, as they call it now. I had no idea they were living such turbulent times. It is so weird we are not allowed to know what is happening around the world."  
Yes, ignorance was the ultimate control tool. The only ones who have access to knowledge about the world were members of the Small Council, the Crown Prince and the Emperor. Obviously, they couldn't restrain what the foreigners talked about, but official information was inexistent, and the news from the borders was always reduced to speculations.

"Their king was known as the mad king." She continued, "He had absolute control over his country. The book describes with details the things the man did. Some are so stupid it is funny, but most are just horrible. A foolish and cruel man. So the people, not the nobles, the people organized some kind of revolution and killed the whole royal family. Nobody was left, not even the children. They killed everyone."

Itachi was surprised, even he didn't have access to such a story. The Iron Kingdom was very far, so his father must have successfully blocked the news. No king wants their subjects to know that a faraway land had triumphantly killed their sovereigns. The book she had in her hands was dangerous.

"Who rules the country then?"

"That is the weirdest part." Her eyes shined with excitement, "The people! The people rule the country. They apparently vote to chose who will be their leader; the majority wins. The chosen one stays in power for a couple of years, then there is new voting to choose a new ruler. Any man who was born in the Iron Country has the right to vote. Isn't it fascinating?"

"Is it working?"

"I don't know, you interrupted me." She said with a playful smile.  
"I don't think it will work."

"Why so?"

"It is a falling system."

She rolled her eyes at his lack of elaboration. "With no arguments to defend it your opinion is pointless."

"I thought I didn't need to voice them, the arguments are quite obvious."

"I disagree with you so, please, enlighten me with your wisdom."

"How can someone plan ahead and create long term projects for the kingdom if they only stay in power for a couple of years? Their leaders are not even born to be leaders, they don't have a life education for it. And the people have no idea about political matters, how can they possibly choose a good representative? They will probably end up with charming charlatans who fool them with their charisma. A failing system."

She laughed hoarsely with that. "You think too highly of yourself, don't you? And too little of others. It surely is an interesting system, to have the freedom to chose what kind of ruler you want, and not be imposed with values that sometimes last for generations of born leaders. And to even give voice to everyone, regardless of ranking! Although they still exclude women, some habits seem to be really difficult to change."

"Nobody in the country could be a better ruler than I will be." He stated with absolutely sure. Such a naive girl.

"Hmm. As long as you remember, you don't rule the people, you rule for the people. Otherwise, you can end up like the Iron's royalty." She provoked with integrity in her advice.

Itachi arched a brow, he wasn't used to people talking like that to him. "If my father could hear you right now." He chuckled, he couldn't avoid doing so, she was so directed and impertinent.

"Oh, I would be doomed. For real this time," Mei laughed, lying with her belly on the grass and supporting her head with her right fist.

"He is too soft on you."

She shook her head, disagreeing, now with a sober face. "On the contrary."

He waited for her elaboration, but Mei grabbed her book again and went back to her reading, ending the conversation. He didn't understand what she meant by that, as she was literally the only one who gets away with defying him.

Mei was establishing herself as a peculiar girl, but he didn't hate her company, this short conversation with her was the most honest and entertaining he had in some time. The court talk was basically overpraising and shallowness. He couldn't avoid being a lonely person; people had weird priorities and interests.

"I should get going" he had a meeting in an hour he should get back. He only came here to breathe and ended up staying for longer than he should.

Not taking her eyes off the book, Mei said goodbye with her hand.

"It was good to see you." Itachi believed he heard her saying in a quiet voice.

The Large Council was reunited in the Hall of Supreme Harmony, the highest structure in the empire. Fugaku was sat in the sandalwood throne, standing on a two-meter high platform, located in the center near the walls, and surrounded by six thick gold-lacquered pillars decorated with dragons. One step down was Itachi, who sat in the Crown Prince throne.

Recently he was the one who conducted the Large Council; his father didn't see the need for his own participation any longer. However, today, the Right State Councillor insisted on Fugaku's attendance, claiming Itachi's approach was usually too soft. Mostly because he prioritizes diplomatic interventions rather than violent ones, as Itachi considers most of the Right Councillor's advice too harsh and reckless.

"The next petition is from the Office of Diplomatic Correspondance." Continued Minato as the Primary Councillor.

The Councilmen were on the unique paved ground, each positioned in their respective place. The first row on the left side was the highest rank officers: the five State Councillors, together with Minato, dressed in special red ruquns. On the right, the six Ministers. The following rows were the 21 Special Advisors, in green ruqun.

"Nara Shikaku, Daimyo of the Shadows, is deeply concerned with the safety of his people as the rebel movement in the Uzumaki lands keeps increasing. He requisite an increase of the armed forces in his territory for protection." Minato read the petition in hands.

"That is absurd."Started the Ministry of Defense, "They are just some revolted village people, what harm could they do? Shikaku's defense is enough to deal with them in case they reach his territory, which is unlikely."

"We shouldn't make them confident by sending reinforcement. The Uzumaki Daimyo should deal with them with no problems."Agreed the Left State Councillor, Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
"Since Uzumaki Nagato became Daimyo of the Whirling Tides, the separatist movement seems to be growing. There are even rumors he is financing it as he doesn't recognize an Uchiha as the Emperor, only a Seyu. I say the matter is serious, and we must intervene while the movement is weak." The Right Minister, Obito Uchiha, urged. Another member Itachi consider too harsh on his approaches.

"No. It is just as it was said, the rebels aren't a real threat, and there is no proof that Uzumaki Nagato has any involvement with the separatist's movement." Said the Ministry of Justice.

"The Uzumaki people accepted His Majesty as their sovereign when Minato made the agreement so many years ago that brought me, their representant, as a Left Minister. I know Nagato is young and can have some rancor for what happened to his parents, but he wouldn't do something as reckless as trying to fight for independence again." Jiraya tried to calm the officers.

"Send a petition to Nagato demanding immediate intervention," Itachi concluded.

"No."His father interfered. "Send the royal guards to Whirling Tides, to kill anyone involved. No kind of insubordination will be tolerated."

"Father, killing them before actual action from their part is to precipitate. It will result in more anger against you."

"Your Royal Highness, they need a reminder that all the lands in the Four Kingdoms of the Fire are the emperor's lands. The Gentle Fist in the south, the Sharingan in the center, the Whirling Tides in the northwest, and the Shadows in the north. The Daimyos are just his majesty representants in each kingdom, they are powerful but still respond to him." Danzo, the Right State Councillor, who was weirdly quiet the whole session, advised Itachi with a disdainful voice, almost as if speaking to a child.

"Do as I said. Kill all the rebels." Fugaku declared with an impatient expression. He wanted it to be over quickly.

Itachi took a deep breath. He knew it was a disastrous approach that will cause grave consequences in the future, but his father was unyielding and wouldn't listen to him.

Sweat dripped down Mei's face. She was panting, and every muscle in her body screamed in pain - she had passed her limits a while ago - but she didn't care. The wood katana was already an extension of Sasuke's arm, and his feet danced in quick movements, Mei was doing her best to keep up with him.  
Sasuke's weird teacher entered the dojo at the exact same moment he struck Mei's belly, knocking her to the ground. After establishing his victory, Sasuke lay beside her, both sweating with heavy breathing.

"I am winning," Sasuke said proudly.

Mei turned her head, resting her right cheek on the mat, and removed her coppery blond hair that covered her face. Grinning mischievously, she stared at Sasuke with bright eyes.

"Not for long, I assure you I win the next one," she declared breathlessly.

Sasuke automatically turned his head to the girl and arched an eyebrow, defying her.

"Ok children, the playtime is over." The weird teacher broke their fight-stare.

"You are late." Sasuke scolded him, getting up in one jump.

"So stop stalling, and lets start your real training lesson. Girl, you need to leave." He pointed to the exit as if he wasn't offending her.

"No, I am staying."

Sasuke's teacher was the new general that, for some reason Sasuke didn't tell her, was training him. Probably Sasuke's raw potential had something to do with it, his previous teacher wasn't able to keep up with him.

However, the stupid teacher refuses to train Mei as well. He kept insisting she could only watch. Lately, he didn't even let her do so, claiming it was distracting to have her making witty commentaries about his teaching technique all the time.

But today she refuses to leave. She will make this weird silver hair guy train her too.

"Geez, I already told you, it is a waste of time to train someone of your level."

"I got better! Tell him, Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

Mei would never admit how much better Sasuke was than her, the difference only increasing. But she was better than most, the teacher was just too picky, he never even gave her a chance! She suspected it has something to do with her being a girl- it hasn't, but saying so was the only way she dealt with her hurt pride.

"Excuse me; the Archery ground is ready for you, My Lady." A servant interrupted before she could start arguing.

"You should go practice what you are actually good at," Sasuke said with serenity what was more of a tease than an actual compliment.

Mei wanted to argue, but she needed the bow to deal with her emotion right now. She was doing her best to conceal how much the rejection of the weird teacher was messing with her.

"Arg, I am leaving. But next time, I will make you teach me!"

"Hi, hi," he dismissed her.  
_

Her archery dojo was located in a secluded temple at the end of the imperial garden. It was built by a Zen priest with the purpose of developing one's character. A dojo for facing one's self.

The spiritual atmosphere allowed her to incorporate the sense of meditation into every shot. With the bow on her hands, her mind was clear, and she was totally immersed in the movements of her body, helping her human dignity shine. The center of the target wasn't her goal, just a consequence. In every shot, she devoted herself to get closer to the truth.

Mei was standing with her back absolutely straight. Her shoulders were pulled back to keep perfect balance, and she focused her energy on the lower abdomen. Her movements were harmonized with her breathing resulting in an optimum economy of force. The beauty of the practice was this force-free style of shooting. To achieve the right shot, she needed to manage her inner and outer conflicts.

Calming her turbulent self.

The fast arrow hit the bullseye again. She was on a good day.  
Mikoto suggested archery principally as a way to soothe Mei, to built her character as an elegant and serene girl. When Mei was old enough, Mikoto took her to watch her practice. At first, the child didn't keep quiet, but when Mikoto shot the first arrow, she immediately calmed down. The sound of the arrow cutting the wind was the most beautiful sound Mei ever heard. She wanted to be the one to create such vivid sound. She felt in love with archery at that moment.

The practice didn't result in the change of personality Mikoto was waiting for. But when Mei enters the temple, she becomes another version of herself, where she feels a more complete living being.

But maybe Sasuke was right, perhaps she should use archery for more than just meditation and character building. Maybe she should also start training with a moving target, to additionally use it as her weapon.

She should ask for a training ground to practice not only with moving targets but while riding a horse too.

"I am sorry to interrupt my lady." The servant said in a small voice, right after she missed the center on her next shot- Her mind was too full now.

"You were called at the Hall of Central Harmony."

"Again, what does he want this time?" Mei asked, her impatience breaking her spiritual aura.

"I don't know, my lady." The servant apologized.

Mei reluctantly walked to the Hall of Central Harmony, where Fugaku usually stays.

She was announced in the entrance by a servant, and the emperor authorized her entry. Mei was welcomed by the familiar pair of golden unicorns standing on each side of the throne in the center, a symbol of the great wisdom and intelligence of the emperor.

"What did you want from me, Fugaku? I was practicing archery, you interrupted me," Mei said smoothly, trying to compensate her harshness with the softness of her voice.

"Good to know, so now is a perfect time." He said with his usual firm tone.

He signalized, and a servent got closer to Mei with a blue box on his hand.

"I heard you are a prodigy in archery."He said, finally taking his eyes off the paper he was reading and looking at Mei's face.

"Minato keeps telling me your concentration is so great that an aura of calmness and serenity seems to envelop around you, englobing everyone in a spiritual experience. I judge this may help your practice."

The servant carefully opened the enormous box revealing a traditional bow made of a rare type of bamboo, probably from another country. Mei took it in her hands, amazed; she has never seen such a beautiful bow.

"I can see that you liked it. Good."Fugaku said pleased, looking back to the paper that was in front of him. "You can go back to your practice."

Mei looked at the Emperor confused, he keeps calling her to give expensive presents to dismiss her immediately after, never giving a reason to do so. Usually, he gave dresses or jewelry, something she gave little attention to. Today's gift was different; he managed to genuinely please her. The bow was beautiful.

"Why do you keep gifting me? It is weird." She couldn't avoid asking, it was becoming more and more frequent.

"Don't question me, child, just accept and go, I have work to do."

"So, can I choose the next one?"

Fugaku raised his eyes from the paper.

"An Osage bow, for hunting."

"You won't convince me to let you hunt, don't even try."

"I am not planning to hunt exactly, I just want to practice with a moving target. You know, for the challenge."

He narrowed his eyes, "Alright," then went back to the task at hand, "Now leave."

She smiled brightly.

Mei wanted to try the new ceremonial bow right away, but the sun was already setting- by the time she gets to the temple, it will be dark. So she asked a maid to take the bow to her room and directed herself back to the dojo, Sasuke should be finished by now.

She arrived at the dojo to find him on the floor, breathing hard, next to his teacher, who was looking down at him.

"I won't lose."Sasuke said between teeth, "I am going to make father acknowledge me as soon as possible!"

"Did you hurt yourself?" The teacher asked, not appearing worried.

"It was nothing. Please, let me continue."

"With the state you are in, we should call it a day. We can resume tomorrow."

"Come on, Sasuke, it is late. We should take a bath." She screamed from the entrance, sensing the end of the practice.

The small bathhouse for the imperial family wasn't too far away from the dojo. Both of them had a bronze bathtub in their room, but they grew up using the public bath, and now it became a habit. Nobody uses it anyway, so it was basically an enormous and steaming bathtub just for the two.

Mei went to the changing area, undressing and wrapping herself in a small towel. Sasuke did the same. Removed his clothes, put them in a basket, and covered the bottom of his body in the white towel, directing himself to the men area with Mei happily following behind.

He stopped on the way and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What are you doing?"He inquired.

"What do you mean? I am going to take a bath." She answered easily.

"The women area is on the other side." He retorted, still not moving.

"Do you prefer the women's side today? But the men's is hotter."

"Don't be stupid, I mean for you." He said without patience.

"What? But we always take baths together." Sasuke was acting weird. She looked at him, puzzled. Did something happen in his training session while she wasn't there? They always bathed together, and never once Sasuke came with passive-aggressive indirect to suggest something different. Why today?

"We are not children anymore, it is time for us to stop."  
So, maybe it was finally today. Sasuke was right, they were no longer children. Her body was maturing, and so was his. But what difference does it make? She didn't see why it should interfere with their bath routine. They were still just them.

"Oh, someone is getting shy of his body." She teased, laughing.

"I am not shy. I just think it is becoming weird." He said after a heavy sigh. "And it is even weirder that I am the one saying it and not you."

"Come on, don't be a baby." Mei was having none of it, so she put her hands on Sasuke's back and drove him inside the bath area that was separated by a sliding door to keep the heat in.  
A wave of steam enveloped them. Mei took one of the wood buckets near the door and filled it with water. She then sat in front of the mirror to clean herself before entering the bath. Sasuke, still unsettled, went for the seat far away from her, trying some privacy.

They started to wash in silence, just the sound of Mei humming Danse Macabre- she has been practicing it in the piano incessantly, hoping to find a violinist to accompany her.

Mei finished and merrily directed herself to the bath. The water was hot, and she completely submerged herself, relaxing. The heat soothing her aching muscles, she overused them today. Sasuke went shortly after, still keeping his distance, with a permanent frown on his face.

With just her eyes and nose out of the water, Mei observed him coming, curiously looking at his naked body.

"Oh, now I see why you were so shy. I didn't notice before, but your pubic hair is growing," Mei noted casually.

Profoundly self-conscious, he hopped in the water in a fast movement to hide from the girl's eyes. "Don't say embarrassing stuff like that," he grumbled.

Mei laughed at his exaggerated reaction, "What is the big deal? Mine is growing to, look!"She got up and put her hands on her waist, proudly exhibiting herself with a toothy grin on her face.

"I don't wanna see that. Get down." Indignant, he swam to her side and pushed her down into the water again, looking at the other direction disconcerted.

"God Sasuke is just body," She said between laughs, getting free of his tight grip on her wrist. He rolled his eyes in disbelief and dipped to wet his hair and run from her obnoxious talk. She had no shame at all, it was so embarrassing to listen to her sometimes.

Mei laugh naturally died, and she adjusted herself to enjoy the water, laying her head on the border of the bath and looking at the ceiling contemplative. "But you are right, everything is changing so fast." She said when he could hear again, now also with his back on the border looking at nothing in specific.

The changes started some years ago, but now they were impossible to ignore. They were becoming so demanding.  
Her body was different, specific spots were growing even more sensitive and responsive, compelling her to stimulate them. It felt so good, an indescribable sensation. Her mind was fuzzy too. Things that she never thought about keep crossing her mind all the time, especially on her sleep.

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever had a lewd dream?" She asked, reflective.

Probably it was happening to Sasuke too. She needed someone to talk to about all the new desires and changes, and Mikoto surely wouldn't, neither Tsunade. She would end grounded if she dared mention something of that nature. For some reason she couldn't understand the subject was the biggest taboo.

"I am not answering that."

Mei already knew it will be challenging to make him talk, but he was her only hope. Sasuke was the only person she actually wanted to talk about the subject. Mei had so many questions that only a boy could answer. Because if she knew little about her own body, the men's was an enigma.

"I do, sometimes. With the weirdest people. I even had one with you, but that one was just disgusting, I woke up crying."She shared "Arg. I hate to remember it."

Sasuke snorted. "So don't."

Mei loves to have lewd dreams, they are so vivid. It's funny how random the men she dreams of are, servants, guard, officers. But even the most realistic ones lack so many details and feelings. She has no idea how a men's body really feels like, how it works. Her ignorance infuriates her.

"I really want to touch a men's body; I am curious to know how it feels like." She said with a sigh.

"What is your deal? You are especially annoying today."

"I don't know." She sighed again "Our bodies are so different it intrigues me. And nobody wants to teach me a thing." She elaborated on her frustrations.

She doesn't want to wait until her marriage to know, it will be weird to be completely clueless when the time comes. She wants to have some knowledge. The copper hair girl looked pensive at Sasuke, who was with his eyes closed. Maybe he could help her.

"Hey, can I touch you?"She tried her luck, going straight to the point.

"No." He answered immediately, already predicting the question. Sasuke knew Mei and her lack of social , it was worst, Mei had social intelligence, she just chooses to ignore most of the pre-established conventions. She was even worst with him, no limits at all, acting like they were the same person.

"Don't be like this, I am curious. I wanna know the texture."She whined.

"No." he repeated with finality.

"I am not suggesting something sexual, that would be disgusting. It is more like an anatomy class!"

"No." Now with his eyes opened and frowning at her, he repeated.

"Please, I will be fast, then I will never talk about this again. I swear."Mei begged with brilliant eyes.

Sasuke sighed deeply, a clear sign of defeat and willingness to give in to his sister's whining. She will pester him until he agrees, he could sense the determination on her voice. "Alright, but be fast." It wasn't a big deal anyway, he could understand her, he just didn't share her curiosity. Sasuke wanted to help her, even though it's the most embarrassing thing he will ever agree on.

Her face lighted, and she placed herself in front of him.

"Don't keep looking at my face, it is more embarrassing."

"Alright." She went back to his side, and he looked the other way, just wanting it to be over.

He was too nice.

"Excuse me." She said, before taking him as respectful as she could.

"Oh, It is funny." She giggled.

"Hey, be careful, it is sensitive."

"It is changing" She continued to giggle "growing."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, it is being touched."

"Fascinating." She said in awe.

"Ok, that is enough." He ended her exploration, annoyed. "We will never talk about this again. And if you ever tell anyone, I will deny, and kill you."

"My lips are sealed." She reassured him taking her hands out of the water and making a cross over her lips with her fingers.

"Thank you, Sas. Truly. That was very educational."

"Hn."

"My boobs have grown more. See?" She raised her body a little, displaying her boobs that visibly had grown since the last time he noticed them- that is when they were twelve, and she was stung by a bee near the nipple.

"Do you wanna touch them?" She offered.

"No." He was not interested one bit. He didn't see the appeal on breast, they were just a sack of fat, not seducing at all.

"Oh, come on, you will like it. They are soft." She took his wrist and put his hands on her boobs. With her hands over his, she made him press them.

"See?" She asked, looking at his hands touching her as if it was nothing.

He squeezed again, on his own this time. "They are strange."

"Not strange, it is a pleasant sensation. I like to squeeze them when I am stressed, is very calming." She confessed. "A guard saw it once and never looked at my eyes again."

"They don't interest me." He said, submerging his hands on the water again.

"Of course my doesn't. I am your sister" Then she smirked, "But eventually someone's will."

Sasuke stayed weirdly quiet.

He had a secret, something he realized some time ago. He keeps debating if he should share his thoughts with Mei or not. Sasuke knew he could trust her, he just didn't see the point in acknowledging his preferences, and saying it out loud for the first time will be doing so. It doesn't matter anyway, his life will be the same regardless of his wants. But part of him stupidly hoped that saying it could make a difference in his future. An imbecile part of him.

"I don't see the beauty in women's bodies. I think it is too curvy and doesn't have enough muscles," He confessed with a steady voice.

Mei eyes winded, and, as the conversation, she got serious, staring at him. He could see in her face she understood the actual meaning of his words.

"Am I weird to think like this?" He asked in a whisper, averting his eyes. His cheeks a little red but could be the hot water.

She immediately grabbed his hands and searched for his black eyes to look deeply into it. "You are not weird, Sasuke." She stated.

Mei wasn't surprised, she already suspected from the way Sasuke looks at his teacher sometimes. With dilated pupils and a darker glint than admiration. She turned a blind eye on it, he should be the one to say when ready. Thank God he did, part of her was scared Sasuke would die with the secret.

"I will make sure you will never have to touch a pair of boobs again." She declared with determination, "even if I have to marry you!"

" Pff, I don't want to marry you."He chuckled weakly.

"I don't want either. But your parents won't let you be single forever. When Mikoto finally introduces you to some lady, you will come begging me to marry you, and I will accept without thinking twice."

"No. When the day comes, I will do what needs to be done."

Sasuke was sober, but Mei could feel his melancholia. How much does he suffer alone because of his probable future?

"I won't let you have such a sad fate. One day you will fall in love, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

"That is silly." He said, hiding a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Between two trees, a large piece of fabric was hanging, fixed by a hook that allowed the fabric to swing. A shoe pair were lying lazily on the grass.

Mei was resting in the hammock she sewed for herself, at the place she always goes when she wants to be alone. Her right leg was folded and partially out of the fabric, Mei's fingers playing with her hair while her eyes faced the blue celeste of the sky trying to rest her mind. But, she was failing to do so as she could only think of how much she hated Sasuke's teacher. What was his name again? Kakashi something- Why is he even training Sasuke, doesn't he have stuff to do?

you can't practice with us he repeats you will only slow him down

How dare him to dismiss her again! And that stupid triumphant face Sasuke made will haunt her for years. He will never stop teasing her about it.

The girl screamed slightly in frustration.

But Kakashi would eat his own words if they were in a real fight. She would hit his right eye with an arrow before he could reach her to show off his so amazing techniques. No time for reactions. Actually, he wouldn't even have the pleasure of seeing her. The fight would end before it started. She was that good.

Stop obsessing about it.

Mei should focus on the good things that happened recently. Like Sasuke finally sharing with her. He shared! She was so glad he allowed himself to say his thoughts out loud, to let them feel real in his tongue. Mei was already excited to meet the guy who will make the serious Sasuke fall in love.

Sasuke falling in love, hm? That will be entertaining.

"What is this?" A unique baritone voice took her out of her thoughts. She didn't need to raise her head to know who was there.

"Hey Itachi, if you keep coming here, it won't be my hiding place anymore," Mei complained, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"Yours is on the way to mine." He informed, sitting next to a tree.

Mei has always thought Itachi was weird. He has this aura around him, this untouchable feeling. Hiding his prejudice in a mask of indifference. Doesn't he feel alone on this pedestal he built for himself?

They frequented the same library for years, just the two of them, and he continuously ignored her. It's not like she didn't enjoy the pleasant atmosphere he creates when he is focused on his reading, but he could at least acknowledge her presence. She was desperate to discuss the books with someone, but his response was looking impatient with eyes that accused her of pestering his private moment. It's not even like she wanted to talk about frivolities, she just wanted to discuss books for god's sake, and he dismissed her as if she wasn't worth his time. So pompous.

"You still didn't answer me." He insisted.

"The piece of fabric? It is called rede; it was created by the Forest Continent to sleep. I read about it in one of my father's books and decided to do one! Isn't it clever?" The girl explained with enthusiasm. She cherished her time resting and swinging in the hammock. If the dojo temple was the place she goes to connect with her spirit, here she comes to connect with her mind. Where her thoughts can flow without interruptions.

"It looks comfortable."

"It sure is."

They went back to their usual quietness. The day was sunny, right in the middle of the summer, unsustainably hot. The tune of the cicadas was in full swing, almost distracting. She could feel the sweat drops traveling over her skin between her boobs, under her thighs, down her neck. She wanted to take her heavy overclothes off, but she couldn't, not in front of Itachi, because you know, modesty or something annoying of the gender. What was Itachi doing anyway, Mei couldn't see him from her position.

Itachi was a total mystery, always serious and quiet, lost in his own world that he refuses to share. What did Itachi do for fun, she wondered, dropping her arm to touch the ground making the fabric swing lightly. She couldn't picture him having a moment of pure uselessness, doing something that will result in nothing, just make him feel lighter, happier.

"Ei, do you ever do anything for fun or just prince stuff?" She pried, dropping her head out of the fabric to partially see Itachi from an upside-down position, but it was too uncomfortable, so she just gave up on looking at his face.

"My prince activities are very entertaining."

"Oh, you don't even know what fun is, do you?"She chuckled.

So serious.

Mei couldn't help admiring him though, his tenacity. Itachi was the next emperor, and he gave all of himself to this responsibility. In Mei's opinion, people shouldn't admire him for his ability to master everything that he tries, but for his incredible dedication and devotion to his duties and ideals. That's what makes him so strong.

A smile played in the corner of her mouth. Yes, she admires him a little bit.

But not too much. He still lacks a lot, and it worries her that Itachi doesn't realize in what exactly he is lacking. Actually, nobody seems to notice. They act like he is so mature, wise, perfect -as if he could learn everything by himself. Mei wasn't hypnotized by him like the others, she could see Itachi clearly, and his flaws are ridiculously obvious. If he doesn't develop his emotional intelligence, he can become a dangerous emperor.

"I just told y-"

"I know what you need. Come with me." She interrupted, getting up, excited. She will teach this prideful prince that empathy is the true strength of a sovereign.

But first, she will make him smile, a true, full mouth, smile.

"I prefer not."

"Don't argue, just come." She stopped in front of him and extended a hand into his vision. Itachi blinked, then looked up; Mei grins down at him, palm up. He stared at it for a long moment, then he scoffed at himself in amusement and took her hand, accepting the help to be pulled to his feet. Her palm felt warm on his, and he kept staring at their hands until she let go and started walking into the grove, expecting him to follow behind. Her shining copper hair swinging with her movement.

"You won't put on your shoes?" He observed, pacing behind her.

"I like to feel the grass on my feet." She slowed down to walk by his side. "Feelings are as important as thoughts, you know. Tell me, Itachi, do you allow yourself to feel?" She asked coyly, bending a little to look at his face.

"I wonder." He answered, slightly surprised for her line of question. "Feelings get in the way of impartiality, "Itachi concluded.

She laughed, "You are so predictable. I won't argue with you though, one day you will see for your self the holes in your philosophy." She challenged, bouncing in front of him to guide the way between the vegetation.

They followed a trail that ran along a stream, flowing south. The trees almost forming a tunnel where the sun didn't reach. The breeze was cold and damp against the warmth of their clothes, never had Itachi breathed anything so pure. He was enclosed by bromeliads, ferns, bamboos, each part with a different concentration of plants, the vegetation changing as they followed the stream.

Ahead Mei finally stopped in a small clearing where a cascade flowed down over enormous stones forming a stream that ran over pebbles. Tiny drops of water touched their faces. Surrounded by green, it was an alluring hidden spot.

"Nice, right? The best place to be by yourself is under that waterfall. The noise of the water is so strong you can't even hear your thoughts. You will discover another part of your mind that words don't have access to, it makes you realize the importance of sensations."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Ops, I was found out, and here I thought I was being discrete." She grinned, "You can go first. Sit on that rock right under the water, then lay your back on the stone the water is falling from. It is like a perfect chair where the water falls right over your head."

"I am not wetting my clothes."

She rolled her eyes. "So, take them out."

He raised a brow amused.

"What? I am not going to look! I can turn the other way." She exclaimed, "Come on, Itachi, don't be such a killjoy."

He kept looking at her with amusement sitting down on a boulder near them, arms crossed, giving her an answer.

"Your loss." She gave the shoulder, walking over the small round stones that covered the ground, towards the waterfall.

"Are you going in fully clothed?" He raised his voice as the distance between them increased.

Honestly, Mei wanted to be naked. She does that when the weather is as hot as today; Let the pure water clean the stress off her skin. But today, the girl didn't have much of an option. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to be kind to this ungrateful prince.

"I can dry on the sun later." She said back.

Knowing the sequence of steps to reach the perfect place under the water, Mei sat with her legs crossed on the rock and laid her back and head on another, letting the strong flow of the waterfall soak her hair and clothes. She smiled at the sensation and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

From afar, Itachi kept his eyes on her.

He has a meeting with his father soon; he couldn't afford to waste time on uselessness. He came to the grove to be by himself and not to observe what a Lady do with her endless free time. He shouldn't have followed her.

But the day surely was hot.

Mei took her head out of the water to take a breath and shortly went back to the same position. Itachi could see all of her facial muscles relaxed. Her lips held a delighted smile.

He cracked his knuckles.

How does it feel under that water?

She finally got up and out of the water with airy movements, standing on a boulder. The drops of water explored all her exposed skin, some stopping on her soaked clothes, others falling to the ground. With her fingers, she combed her long copper hair to the side, squeezing the water. She was facing him, but her eyelids were closed.

Itachi accompanied her movements, absorbed.

The pebbles, the moss, the sunbeams, the running water, the girl. She looked charming in this mystic scenery, fitting perfectly. Almost a Naiad, drawing vitality from her watery home.  
A vitality the unique aura her presence brings diffuses.

She blinked a couple of times to take the water from her eyelashes, then she opened her eyes, and they immediately locked with his.

He got caught staring.

"Oh, you think I am beautiful." She teased with a playful smile on her lips and a little purr on her voice, now squeezing the excess water from her skirt, making a show of grace.

"Don't get cheeky. You are only a kid." He answered, apparently not affected for her constant pestering manners.

Mei showed her tongue. She wasn't that young, they didn't even have such a big age difference.

She backed her attention to her hands, finishing to squeeze her skirt, the ruqun was still too heavy on her body. When she raised her eyes to Itachi again, to persuade him to go under the water, he was already up unlacing his shirt. She blushed a little but didn't avert her eyes.

He elegantly opened his shirt, revealing a milky skin, as firm as refined, earthy strong. His defined muscular torso held Mei's attention. She never expected Itachi to be so solid under the silky clothes, but she shouldn't be surprised, the man train every day. She suddenly felt much interest in watching him fight, to see these muscles being moved by such a precise person. To witness this body displaying so praised and unique fighting style that Itachi is known for.

"Arent you looking the other way?" He asked, smirking. " I don't mind having an audience, though"

Now she was the one who got caught staring.

Mei blushed incredibly hard and immediately turned her head the other way, trying to mask her thoughts. She hates that she wears her heart on her sleeve.

"Oh, right." She mumbled, sitting with her back to him.

Mei was lying on the only boulder the sun reached, drying herself. Itachi sat elegantly next to her fully clothed with his shinning wet hair down. He probably missed the meeting, but he wasn't caring much about it. The time had a different orbit when Mei was around, and he weirdly gave in to the new flow.

Today has been a peculiar day, Itachi never had just lazed around before, putting his responsibilities on the back burner. He didn't find days off very appealing. Still, surprisingly, he wasn't hating it; going under the water was the right decision. It was so freezing it seems to cut the skin, but it also washed away the suffocating feeling the hot weather brought. Yet, he didn't understand what she meant by not being able to listen to your thoughts. He could hear himself loud and clear, even under the strong flow of water. The noise drowned out the outside sounds surely, but not the ones inside. As if you could shut the analytic voice in his head.

He buried himself in the scenery around him and felt an out of place nostalgia. Now looking better, the place was familiar. He has been here a long time ago.

"I have been here once," Itachi said, surprised to voice his thoughts.

"You?" With her arm over her forehead, she opened one eye.

"My cousin brought me here to practice once." He shared, fond of the memory. Shisui taught him how to track a person, and they ended up here, dinning near the stream.

He appreciated the times his cousin came to teach him when he was younger. Nowadays, when he comes - not as frequent as before- they spar or discuss the Empire matters. It is nice, nevertheless.

"Your cousin? Wait, you have a friend?"She exclaimed, surprised by the affection in his voice. "You must tell me all about the wonderful person who manages to have a relationship with you." She turned her head in his direction, giving him her full attention.

Itachi chuckled, "Shisui? We are very similar and completely different."

Mei waited for more elaboration, but Itachi felt this was enough of an explanation. Shisui was the heir of Sharingan, the next Daimyo. So, like Itachi, he was dedicated to his responsibilities and very competent, but he faces them in a completely different way.

"Oh, come on, tell me more. I am truly curious about such a person."She encouraged impatiently.

Shisui hn?How to summarize Shisui's nature? "He was the one who made me question my father's values and conducts. I learned a lot from him. Deeply intelligent and sensitive. The best fighter I know."

"He sounds amazing," Mei admitted with shining eyes, sitting up restlessly and hugging her folded legs.

"He is. Also very skilled with people. He has a genuine interest in every person and subject, so it is easy to be with him." He continued.

"He is like a better version of you." She teased, defying Itachi to deny it.

Itachi smirked, not impressed. Maybe his character, but nobody was as talented and intelligent as Itachi.

Mei smiled in awe, the guy sure was amazing, this was the most she ever heard Itachi speak, and she liked this talkative version of him. So Itachi had a person like that in his life. Her opinion on Itachi changed a little, he was capable of keeping a friend. Even if the guy was an obvious case of someone who can be friends with literally anyone, at least Itachi reciprocates.

A man like that, who even manages to have Itachi's admiration, sure was rare. Probably unique.

"Is he married?" She asked, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Itachi raised a brow at that, noticing the slight redness on her cheek.

"He doesn't plan on marrying soon. As he travels a lot, he said he wouldn't have time to properly appreciate his wife. So he is waiting until it is absolutely necessary." He answered. Shisui had his share of admirers, a line of women waiting to be chosen by him, but he keeps postponing marriage, much like Itachi.

"Such a dreamy guy."Mei bit the corner of her lips, "Say no more, or I will fall in love." She confessed unabashedly.

Itachi's eyes widened imperceptibly. "Don't waste your time, he will never have a bad-tempered girl like you," he advised.

She huffed offended. "You should know I can be very charming when I want, and I am high ranking enough to be a marriage of his family's interest."She said with her chin up. "Will I ever meet him?"

She had a point. Marrying the only daughter of the Primary Councillor was a prestigious and strategic marriage.

Itachi looked at her again, expecting amber eyes waiting for his answer.

Mei was like a magnet, compelling people towards her. But still, she had an unusual characteristic of speaking her mind, and even though Itachi finds it amusing, she is the opposite of what a man looks for in a woman. Yes, Shisui wouldn't have her. Actually, Minato will have a hard time finding a man who will.

"Maybe. Shisui is in Konoha right now, we have important matters to discuss."

"The Uzumakis rebels?" Her expression changed entirely. No more girlish smile and coy posture. She got serious, but with an exhilarate glint like she finally got where she wanted to be. An interesting expression he never saw on her face before.

"How do you know that?" He asked, middle surprise. The movement was too small, people shouldn't have noticed it.

"I know everything you discuss in the large council." She said easily as if it wasn't something extremely forbidden.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"I have my ways." She said with finality, obviously not planning to share more.

She was probably just bluffing, fishing for more information. It was impossible to have access to the meeting's report. But why she was interested was the real question.

"Your father made a terrible decision." She declared.

He looked cautiously at her. "I know."

"Your solution wasn't much better."

Itachi kept looking at her apprehensive. She had her eyes impossibly big, pressing her lips together as if holding herself not to speak, almost not breathing, proudly expecting him to ask for her opinion.

Could she actually know what they talked about? That is worrisome. He will have to identify who is leaking information. Maybe it is just Minato sharing with his daughter one thing or another; he seems to trust her a lot. He should talk to Minato later.

"And you know how to deal with it." He gave in to her determination.

"You should have let Nagato deal with the rebels, giving him the impression he has the power over his lands, but send my father to keep an eye on him."

"He wouldn't be fooled by that." He opined.

"I know, but you would be giving the message that you trust him as long as he can be trusted."

Itachi just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Do you think it is true that Nagato is involved?" She continued, not wanting the conversation to end. She had so much more to ask, to listen, so much to say.

Mei was proud of her opinions; she knew they were relevant. However, the girl had no one to listen to them. Her dream was to be part of politics, like her father, Primary Councillor. An impossible position for a woman who should only take care of matters of the house. But Mei didn't accept that destiny, and she is dedicating her life to change it. To get a chance to show her competence, because she knew she could help the empire and the people.

Couldn't she get the know-it-all crown prince on her side?

"I shouldn't be discussing this with you." He declared, getting up.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Mei was so tired of people shutting her down. "I am more than capable of having this discussion." She hissed.

Itachi paused, "Maybe." He said, getting down of the boulder. It was getting late, he shouldn't stay here any longer "I should get going." He declared, walking without looking back.

She held a frustrated, angry scream. Men are so infuriating. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mei was peacefully sitting on her pavilion of the Imperial Garden. A long piece of fabric was on her lap, between the layers of her dress. She was sewing another hammock while watching Sasuke's hard training session- the teacher wasn't present today. When the Emperor suggested building one garden-pavilion just for her, she quickly chose a location in front of the outdoor dojo building -so she could easily sneak in to practice with Sasuke; now Mei could go there freely, nobody complained about her boyish activities so much.

"Your posture is too relaxed, Sas. With that form, your strength will dissipate instead of concentrating. "She screamed, knowing from experience that Sasuke could hear her from the other side. He didn't answer, but shortly, his movements were more powerful.

Her gazebo was becoming one of Mei's favorite places. Built between Crab-Apple Trees, it looked magic when the trees were in full bloom, and the falling crimson petals looked like dancing snowflakes -which inspired the place's name Bower of Crimson Snow. That was her place, her lady place, where she sewed between flowers.

Mei smiled when Sasuke's mother appeared in her camp of vision. She looked magnificent as she always had to look, with her long hair tidy up with expensive jewelry and her pale hands holding the dress while she climbed the few steps.

"Hey, honey." With grace, Mikoto sat next to Mei, adjusting her beautiful red and gold dress that only the Empress could have. " When I was your age, I would stay like this all day, watching his majesty practice while embroidering beautiful dresses." she breathed, emotional with the memories."What are you sewing, honey?"

" Oh, this? Just something that I learned recently."She smiled while hiding the fabric from the Empress's curious eyes. She wouldn't be able to explain what she was doing without revealing some problematic secrets that she still didn't want to deal with.

"I bring some exciting news. I am sure you will be happy with it."Mikoto smile tenderly. "His majesty's brother and his wife are coming to spend the day with us!"

"That's not very exciting." Mei gave the shoulder, disappointed, and went back to the fabric- she just started, still had a long way to go.

"They are bringing their children," Mikoto chirped.

Mei's eyes shined

"Shisui is coming?" she jumped up and faced Mikoto with hopeful eyes.  
The Empress stayed quiet for some seconds, creating suspense.

"Yes, and their younger daughter too! Isn't that exciting?"

Yes, it is. Shisui, the perfect man for her, was coming. That would be the ideal opportunity for them to know each other so he would fall in love with her.

Mei knew that marriage was something that she couldn't run from. A woman that stayed single for to long end up, by law, on the Available Bride list, where any man who paid a tax could marry any woman he chooses. Of course, that would never happen to her, she was high rank noble, but she would probably end up in a terrible marriage for interest, and trust her, the nobleman could be the worst.

She thought hard about it; if she was obligated by law to marry, Shisui was her best candidate - smart, mature, cultured, and not conservative! The way Itachi described him, he was perfect. Nowadays, it was hard to find a man who gives his wife freedom, in the most human sense of the word.

"Can I play the piano?" He would so fall in love with her- Playing an unusual piece, dressed in a beautiful dress and talking about politics- He couldn't not fall in love with her.

" Of course, honey, everyone loves to listen to you playing. "Mikoto took Mei's hand "But I came here to ask you a favor." she smiled gently. " You are not a small child anymore, and we are all concerned that you live too isolated, only having Sasuke as your friend. Don't you think it is the perfect opportunity to be friends with another girl? You will see how calming it is to have a girl by your side. She is practically your age; I am sure you will get along."

Meeting someone near her age, was that necessary? She liked the adults' company just fine!  
However, Mei's dream was to meet more people, go outside, see the Empire- Couldn't that be a start?

"A girl friend... I never considered having one." She tilted her head, wondering, "I am not sure she will like me though."

" Don't be silly, you are an amazing young lady. She will come to love you." Mikoto squeezed Mei's hand, reaffirming. "So, can I count on you to keep her company and make her feel welcome?"

"Sure, it will be interesting to meet a girl that is my age" She smiled, still not convinced that it would work, but why not try?

"Sasuke." Mei screamed, "We are having guests today, we need to get proper."

She said goodbye to Mikoto and jumped to meet Sasuke and walk their way to the bath.

"What was mom talking about?" Sasuke asked, pretending not to care about the subject too much. They were ambling thrown the stone path that connected the many buildings of the palace.  
"Your uncle is coming. They have a daughter a little older than us, and I should get friends with her."

"So she can teach you to be a woman?" Sasuke said with a smirk She sighed, she couldn't even go to the usual bickering, he was probably right. "Probably."She sighed again "But I am trying so hard, I was even sewing today, can you believe it? She didn't praise me enough for sacrificing my time to please her obsession in transforming me into an object." Mei protested with a pout.

"She means well." Sasuke rebuked her.  
"That is the worst part; I can't even be angry. Arg she is so nice, I love your mom."

"Maybe it would be good for you, it is tiresome to be your only friend, you know?"

"What should I talk about with her? How should I? Sasuke you need to help me, I am not acting like myself, I never been self-conscious before".

"Just be yourself." He encourages robotically.

"Bullshit, you need to help me. Come with me, please! We can show her the view by the lake, play in the water... That sounds nice, right?"

"Fine. But you will owe me one."

"Thank you! Whatever you want, Master." She happily kissed Sasuke cheek.

The family arrived shortly after, but now Mei was bathed and dressed like the lady she actually was, with a light ruqun made of expensive embroidered baby blue silk and a Wisteria arrangement in her styled hair.

She felt pretty.

But the feeling instantly faded when she was introduced to the Uchiha girl.

She looked like a porcelain doll.

Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her shining pitch-black hair, tidy in a stunning arrangement of gold and emerald jewelry. She dressed a much more formal dress, with layers of pink and bluish silk.

A beauty only expected of an Uchiha.

The whole situation was already annoying Mei. She couldn't understand why that girl was so formally dressed for such a light occasion. The clothes the Uchiha was using were so out of place; nobody else was dressed in such a manner - maybe Itachi, who was more dressed up than usual.

In Mei's eyes, the girl was frivolous, a fast conclusion for someone she didn't even talk to. She shouldn't judge with so little information.

The girl apart, Shisui looked marvelous. He had a charming smile in his manly face as he took her hand to greet her warmly. She giggles, like the little girl she was near such a handsome man.

Sasuke was wearing his bored face, as usual. And Itachi had a gentle smile when introducing himself to the porcelain doll, Izumi, who blushed and covered her face with her baby pink fan.

They all engaged in a formal small talk for a while when, naturally, the women and Sasuke - who was too young to participate in the men's conversation - directed themselves to the Imperial Garden to drink tea and eat cake near the small lake.

They enter the Empress private pavilion in the Imperial Garden. The place had a unique smell and color palette. The diverse trees, rockeries, flower beds, and sculptural objects -such as the gold incense burners- delight and astonish any visitor. Growing in front of the hall was a four-hundred-year-old pine tree symbolizing the harmony between the Emperor and Empress.

"Oh my, you have such a beautiful garden," Hazuki, Izumi's mother, started the conversation most conventionally, preasing the Empress. They all sat in a sizeable sculptured table in the middle of stunning Iris flowers.

"Thank you. I take pride in it. I take care of it myself." Mikoto answered before taking a sip of her tea that Izumi gracefully poured.

"My Izumi loves gardening as well. She will happily take care of it after you. Right, honey?" Hazuki encouraged her daughter to speak.

Mei already couldn't follow the conversation, why would this unimportant girl take care of the Empress garden? Was this old woman having a delirium of grandeur just because they have blood connections with the Emperor? Sure her husband was the fourth in the throne line, but a lot of people have to die for her daughter to have access to the Empresses garden.

"Flowers are my companions. I love them and will happily learn the lots I am sure you have to teach me." She said with a silvery voice while pouring tea for the rest of them. Why was she doing that? They could do it themselves.

"I will be happy to teach you. I don't have daughters, and my dear Mei never took a liking for flowers or anything that I like actually." She giggled with herself as if remembering something.

"Growing up with only boys around must have been difficult. I will be thrilled to show you some pleasant activities that only us woman can do." The human doll directed at Mei with the never-fading sweet smile.

She looked at Mikoto- who was wearing a hopeful face- and took a large bite of the cake. With a full mouth, Mei couldn't talk. Mikoto's eyes intensified on hers.

"So, will we be seeing you a lot from now on?" Mei asked, remembering herself that she had to be friends with the girl, so staying quiet was not an option.

"I hope. But after the marriage, we surely will be seeing each other a lot."

Mei almost choked. Marriage, what marriage?

"Marriage, what marriage?"Sasuke gave voice to Mei's thought. He was pale and looking desperate at his mother.

"They don't know?" Hazuki said before Mikoto could say anything, "My Izumi is Itachi's bride, today is their official meeting." Mei could hear Sasuke breathing again.

Mei stared at the girl.

So the girl was here for a marriage interview. Hence the clothes both of them were wearing. Mei took a more careful look at the girl. She was breathtaking, as the woman painted in the walls, a perfect girl. She was also an Uchiha and the daughter of the Sharingan's Daimyo, a very prestigious position. It made sense she was the chosen girl to be the next Empress. Yet, she couldn't imagine such a fragile girl marrying someone as Itachi, who was so blunt.

"Itachi's bride? Oh poor you, "Mei said in an impulse, with a mocking tone.

Izumi's eyes winded just a little. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi is such a cold and closed-minded man; I had always pity his future wife. When I get married, I wish my husband to be warm and caring. I wouldn't want a man like him."

"What are you babbling about? You don't even know my brother." Sasuke defended Itachi. Typical.

But Mei did know him, knew enough to comprehend he was an arrogant, cold man, who she doubted would be a good life companion.

"That is not what I heard. People say he is an intelligent, trustful, and uncommonly skilled man. Everyone told me I would be the happiest woman in the Empire."

"If you like self-centered guys..."Mei said quietly, and Sasuke gave her a warning look, he hated when Mei talked badly of his brother.

The conversation went back to an easy paced one, but Mei was lost in her thoughts following the human doll every trace, speak, and expression.  
So that is how a girl should behave. That is what everybody is waiting from her; she couldn't see the good in such an artificial woman. Was Itachi into that?

She clenched her right hand into a fist under the table, trying to control her emotions.  
_

After the tea, Mikoto and Hazuki left the children alone to take a better look at the garden and talk privately.

Sasuke was walking some steps ahead from the strangely quiet girls.

"We should start our bond by sharing secrets. We will be like sisters from now on." The human doll broke the silence.  
"Oh, sure. You can go first." Mei said uninterested, having any idea of what to share that could interest the black-haired girl.

"I know a good one. I was taught the perfect day to conceive a boy!"She said quietly but excited, like she was revealing a life-changing secret.

"What?" Mei gasped.

"Right? Don't tell anyone, I learned it in my special bride classes".

"They teach us about this stuff?"

"And I appreciate them for that. How would we know how to treat our husbands if nobody teaches us?"

"Do men have classes as well?"

"You are funny. Of course not, they are naturally born knowing how to take care of a woman."  
"Riight" This girl was delusional.

Izumi kept talking about whatever while Mei looked to the ground, bored already. About what should she talk? She knew nothing about garden nor marriage, actually, right now, she felt pretty much ignorant. Mei looked at Izumi, analyzing, but couldn't find an answer. She prematurely knew this wasn't going to work, so she ran towards Sasuke, leaving Izumi a little behind.

"Sas. Lets race." Mei said, touching Sasuke's shoulder.

"Right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! What do you say?"Mei looked excited at Izumi.

"Oh, sorry, a lady should never run." She looked back at Mei as if she had asked something absurd. What's so absurd about running through this spacious grass ground, feeling the wind in your face and moving every muscle in your body? Could there be a better feeling than this?

"You lose. Just walk straight for some time, you meet us there" Mei almost didn't finish talking and was already running ahead of them.

"Hey." Sasuke yelled, running after Mei. They raced to the deck on the river, Mei winning by seconds.

"It didn't count. You started earlier." They were both breathless seating on the grass under an enormous cherry tree, catching their breath before speaking.

"Sas, she is so weird!" Mei screamed in a childish cry. "We won't become friends, no way!"  
"You don't even know her, stop being silly," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Mei squawked again, frustrated.

"Is like she is constantly imposing me a way of being."

"This is your prejudice talking. I am not in the mood for your complaints."

Mei lay down on the grass with both arms under her head, looking to nowhere specifically. Was she coming to conclusions too quickly? But sometimes people don't get along right away, it happens. Arg, maybe she was wrong, but she didn't feel wrong.

Shortly Izumi met them, with her large light-pink with flowers drawing umbrella, a common symbol of power and wealth. She was carrying this thing all around; obviously, the sun couldn't touch her delicate skin. Her lady-in-waiting was right behind her, so quiet that passed unnoticed. Mei couldn't remember how it was to have one following her every step; she dismissed hers some years ago, when she was old enough to throw tantrums to conquer her false independence- she still was watched from afar.

The lady-in-waiting extended a long tecido for her lady to sit- apparently, she also couldn't touch the grass.

"I am so excited about the wedding. I pray that my lord finds me appropriate enough. I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep for days, tell them."She directed the last words to her lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, my lady. She kept talking about His Royal Highness a lot."The woman giggled, saying in a small voice.

"But I know so little about my lord, please Your Highness, if you could tell me more about him."

"Honorifics make me tired. Sasuke, please."

She bowed her head in agreement, with a sweet smile on her lips, still waiting for his response.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. "What do you want to know?" "Anything you want to tell me."

He sighed, "I don't know, Itachi was always overloaded or reading on his own. It was hard to find time to spend with me, but he still managed somehow. He is a caring brother. More than intelligent, he is sharp in combat as well, he taught me the most that I know."

Blablabla, Mei didn't want to stay here listening to Sasuke and Izumi drooling over Itachi. Everybody was always overly praising him. He was talented all right but also was she, and nobody was praising her for it, on the contrary actually. -You shouldn't waste your time reading! If you must, read books appropriated for women, like this romance. Sparring isn't for girls; if you get a permanent scar, you are doomed. Writing isn't for you! This and that, all the time.

Mei got up and left the two of them in their engaged conversation.

Approaching the lake, she sat on the edge of the dock, with her legs swaying in the nothing and her eyes following the two fishes swimming in the transparent water. Mei stayed like this for some time, while the two still talked. She could hear the human-doll laughing and giggle, and, for some reason, those sounds annoyed Mei more than they should. Why was Sasuke so willing to talk to her, he hated talking to people. Even with his family just a couple of words left his mouth, Mei and Itachi were the only ones who manage to pull out full sentences from him. Why was he still talking to her, did he liked her? It was infuriating.

Done with it she called Sasuke. He arched a brow from afar but got up anyway.

"Did you like her?" Whispering in Sasuke's ear, Mei said with a mixture of daring and bitterness.

"She's ok." Sasuke answered. How annoying. Girls were so bothersome with their unexplained rivalry.

Mei slowly got up and looked at Izumi, who seemed annoyed, not liking the feeling of so clearly being left out of their conversation.

"I see. So I will show her how my friendship usually works." Mei made a sine for the girl to approach, who happily got up and directed herself to the dock.

If they were going to be friends, Mei was not going to keep quiet, holding herself back, trying to pretend to be someone she wasn't. Since Izumi arrived, Mei was so concerned to be friendly and make the girl like her that she completely forgot she could show Izumi who Mei was.

She was done with the girl's terms; now it was Mei's turn to show her her hospitality. It was a hot day, and the water was so inviting.

When the human-doll got closer, with the constant grace, Mei held the girl's shoulder and pushed her on the lake, the umbrella falling behind, and a loud sound filling in their ears.

"My Lady!" The lady-in-waiting screamed and ran towards Izumi while Sasuke said Mei's name with indignation in his voice.

Izumi was panicking. Feeling out of control she tried to wave her arms and her legs furiously.  
"What did you do."Sasuke barked.

"Welcome to the family, Izumi." Mei said between laughs. What could she do, the scene was hilarious.

"Somebody help me!"The lady-in-waiting yelled for the guards that were around "She doesn't know how to swim," She said, entering in the water frantically.

Mei stopped laughing.

Crap.

Now the situation had changed.

Izumi was fighting the water desperately, abruptly feeling a slow cascade of liquid going up to her nose. She used her last breath not very wisely as she shouted mindlessly, sinking slowly- her mind going nuts, she was unable to form coherent thoughts.

How in hells she never learned how to swim? Mei looked around, anxious. The guards were too far, and the lady-in-waiting was trying to hold Izumi but failing. Like this, both of them would drown.

Crap, crap, crap.

Desesperaly, Mei started to take out her overdress. Izumi couldn't die, shit, it was only a joke. Together with Sasuke, she jumped in the water.

"Calm down, or we won't be able to help, "Mei said uselessly. Thank god they were near the edge of the lake, or the situation would be gravely dangerous.

With difficulty, Sasuke took the semi-conscious girl by the waist and swam to where his feet could reach the ground, while Mei helped the lady-in-waiting. As Sasuke laid the girl in land and helped her to breathe, Izumi felt the unbelievable relief of having the soaking and stifling sensation pulled off her.

"My Lady, please, my lady." The lady-in-waiting repeated in despair.

"She will be fine."Mei encouraged, but they responded with angry eyes.

Sasuke kept trying to get the water out of her lungs when she finally choked it out, repeatedly. Izumi was breathing, thank you God!

"My Lady, are you alright?"Her Lady-in-waiting used the fabric that was lying in the grass to cover her.

"Yes, I am fine." she murmured between cough.

"Oh god, you are soaked. What should we do?" The lady-in-waiting moaned when Izumi was stable, breathing, but with a certain burning sensation on her lungs and stomach.

"I am sorry," Mei said, having all the eyes on her "Here, you can have my clothes. You will get sick if you stay like this. "Mei offered her clothes to Izumi, who took them, apprehensive "I am deeply sorry. It was a poor taste joke." She lowered her head as a gesture of sincere apology. It wasn't supposed to go like this; she intended to push Sasuke in the water too and enter to play with them. She wasn't planning to hurt the girl.

Izumi said nothing, probably still dizzy.

Somebody shout from afar, when Mei turned she saw Tsunade running towards them, one smart guard called her.

"I heard somebody got hurt, what happened?" Tsunade said worriedly, scanning the situation. A distress maid, a guilt Mei, an angry Sasuke, and a soaked and pale girl. She huffed, what Mei did this time?

"Mei pushed Izumi in the water; she almost drowned," Sasuke answered, frustrated. "I was just playing; I do this to Sasuke all the time. I was going to jump after her." Mei said guilty, trying to make excuses even knowing it wouldn't work with Tsunade

"Don't play dumb, you know she is different than Sasuke." Tsunade rebuked. She came close to Izumi, putting her hand gently in the girl's arm. "Come, honey, let's examine you to see if everything is fine, and then you can take a bath." Tsunade supported the girl on her body to help her walk. She was firm, reassuring, made Izumi truly breathe for the first time, now feeling safe. "You can't walk all soaked. I know a method that you can change your clothes here, and no man will see you all right?"  
"Did you apologize, brat?"

"Yes," Mei answered with a pout.

Tsunade was making her feel so small in front of all of those people. What were they thinking of her, with those reproving eyes, like she was shamefully wrong, like she did something outrageous. She was just playing. How would she know the girl couldn't swim? She should have learned that. What kind of education the doll had that she didn't even learn how to swim. Izumi was definitely raised to be a porcelain doll, sit all day, smile, do nothing, or she would break. So delicate but too fragile.

"Do it again, girl!" Tsunade pushed Mei's head down. "After what you did, apologizes is never enough." Her hands had force; it was hurting Mei's neck as she tried to keep the posture with her head down. She could feel the disappointment in the weight of Tsunade's hands.

Mei took a deep breath. She was only fooling herself; she had bad intentions when she pushed the girl. She obviously did. Why? The girl was minding her own business, why Mei went out of her way to prank her? She wasn't a prankster, that is not how she behaves; she was better than that.

Mei sighed.

"I am so sorry for the way I behaved. I was just jealous of all the attention you were getting, and I made something stupid. I am deeply sorry" Mei kept her head down, not supporting the shame of looking at Izumi's face from this degrading angle.

"It is alright, you were just trying to be friendly," Izumi said in a weak voice with a small smile on her lips, looking with kind eyes to Mei.

"It is true; I was trying to have fun." Mei went with her assumption; Even if she had bad intentions at the beginning, she honestly thought it would all end in water play.

"Yes, alone," Tsunade said with a harsh voice.

Yeah, probably.

They followed the path to the building where the two mothers were waiting. They already knew, superficially, what had happened, news travels fast in the palace. Hazuki was walking up and down, distress, and Mikoto was sympathetic, looking at the other woman.

They approached and, as soon as Hazuki saw Izumi, she hugged her daughter firmly with all the worries she was repriming.

"Izumi honey, what happened to you?" She asked anxiously, running her hands all over Izumi's body, looking at her daughter through every angle.  
Izumi planted a small kiss in her mother's cheek, reassuring.

"I fell into the lake. I am alright, mother, Sasuke, and Mei helped me." Izumi said intimately. When Mei looked at her with wide eyes, she responded with a wink. Oh, she was lovely, wasn't she? Offering Mei a second chance to their friendship and helping her at the same time. On top of that, exhibiting to everyone her kindness. Genius.

"Mei, God, what are you wearing, child? Come here" Mikoto pushed Mei and hugged her in one movement. "Brings me a towel. " She directed at no one specifically, "You absolutely can not be seen like this."Mikoto was horrified.

"I had to give my overclothes to Izumi. It is fine," Mei dismissed, freeing herself. Mikoto looked hard at her, but with worried eyes.

When Izumi is nice to her, everybody looks at her as she is a fucking angel when Mei retributes the favor, she is wrong and shameful, again.

"No, it is not. The wet underdress is transparent. You are showing yourself." Mikoto said, distressed, ordering the guards and maids to close their eyes.

"Almost nothing, and what is so wrong in showing a little of your body?" Mei said unimpressed; she couldn't understand why getting so anxious for just a silhouette and a bit of skin.

Mikoto's eyes widened, her hands automatically going to her lips. How worried she was for Mei, who was growing strong but to upfront, too unconventional. What could Mikoto do to save her? In the Empire, there is no safe place for women like her. "Oh dear, don't think like that, for your own good." Mikoto embraced Mei with a towel.

Mei slid her back on the inside of her private bathtub until the tangerine flower water reached her nose. She was bathing before her performance to everyone- She wanted to look beautiful for the occasion.

Oh, how embarrassed Mei was right now. She acted like a child, and Izumi was so kind to her. Mei needed to admit, the girl was probably a genuinely loving person. She couldn't understand why exactly the girl rubbed her the wrong way so quickly. They exchanged what, four sentences? Sasuke was right, she knew nothing about Izumi.

How embarrassing. The water was warm, caressing her afflictions away. Maybe they could be friends, she still has nothing in common with the girl, but they could try. They will surely help each other be better versions of themselves. If Mei works harder and stops acting like a spoiled child they will have a chance. Izumi was Itachi's bride, after all.

Itachi's bride.

Mei immersed her head in the water, closing her eyes and holding her breath. The particular sound the water makes was relaxing her. So Itachi was meeting his bride. Weird. If Mei had a hard time talking to Izumi, she couldn't imagine Itachi. She needs to witness his interaction with her, Mei couldn't wait for dinner. He will probably be awkward but trying to mask as indifference, and from what Mei has seen, Izumi's mother won't let him stay quiet. So entertaining.

Mei caught some air and submerged again.  
Will he like her? She wondered. What kind of woman will make the so stiff Itachi feel lighter, fall in love? Mei couldn't imagen such a monster. Probably a quiet girl, to accompany him in his silence. With her share of culture but not too much knowledge, he would like to feel superior. Kindhearted and caring, surely, every man wanted his woman like that. Obedient.

But was Itachi like every man? Maybe he would want someone truly smart, to supplement him. And playful, to make his dull days more colorful. Unpredictable, to balances the controlling way he handles life. Someone who has a mind of her own.

What kind of woman would make Itachi fall in love? She has no idea, the guy was a mystery. Could she be Izumi? It has to be. Mei hoped so, for Itachi.

She emerged and leaned her body on the inner edge of the tub, with her eyes still closed.

And Shisui, oh Shisui.

He was good looking; she couldn't believe it.  
Mei never stopped to picture Shisui before because it wouldn't matter, she chose him. It was an honest surprise to be introduced to such a handsome man, that she could also sense a strong-mindedness. Mei gathered a small number of tangerine flowers in her hand and massaged her arm, her torso, her neck. Shisui was beautiful. Mei liked his eyes, deep black, expressive. How could she make him remember her? Mei needed to leave an impression.

The partitura.

Some years back, between the pages of the book her father brought from one of his travels, was a couple of music sheets. A weird but magnificent piano piece that goes beyond everything that she knew, that she could have imagined. Mei has been training it ever since, when no family members could hear.

She should play it today; they will love it. Shisui would have an unforgettable first impression of her.

Mei dressed her most beautiful dress, white and dark blue, with details in gold- one of the gifts from Fugaku. Two ladies-in-waiting pinned her hair, splitting it into two on each side of the head, and then folding it up and tying with knots. They decorated it with gold pins with small sapphires, another present from Fugaku, and blue Columbines.  
She looked stunning, the gold in the dress matching with her amber eyes, the redness of her hair contrasting with the blue of the sapphires. Mei didn't know she could look that beautiful.

Breathtaking. 


	6. Chapter 6

The second entertaining room located in the Hall of Terrestrial Union was divinely prepared by the empress to receive the guests. They would entertain themselves while waiting for the dinner, with the promise of a piano audition performed by Mei. She was the pride of the Imperial family, with unquestionable talent, breathtaking presence, and unique interpretation of the pieces. No one visits the emperor and leaves without listening to her play the piano.

The room was dominated by red and had gold mythical animal patterns covering the walls and roof. Itachi was standing near the grand piano, next to Shisui and Sasuke- a privileged view of the presentation. The three ladies were seated in the elegant damask velvet sofa, drinking tea and talking about the upcoming gala season, and Fugaku and his brother were on the other side of the couch, talking about hunting tales. Mei, as usual, was late, as she loves to spend time enjoying the warm water of the bath.

Itachi could see Izumi stealing glances at him; he was sensing her desperation to start a conversation. Mikoto had suggested their first meeting to be ages ago, but he postponed it as long as he could. As much as he appreciated her caring attempt to make them a happily married couple, Itachi didn't see the point in an early meeting- as his opinion on the girl wouldn't make any difference on the matter. Whoever the girl was, he would accept anyway. Until now, she pretty much seemed like a marionette, but he could see in the sharpness of her eyes that Izumi had a mind of her own. Maybe after their marriage, when she responded to him and not her parents, he will meet the actual girl. But for now, she was reduced to a perfect wife. Even if Itachi didn't see the point in meeting her before the marriage, his mother was excited. He knew how much she would appreciate it if they got along. So Itachi wanted to start a pleasant and easy conversation with the girl, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't very good at initiating conversations, the reason he so much enjoys books- he didn't have to answer to the yellow pages, just delight himself with the knowledge it posses.

Seeing the ineptitude of her daughter, Hazuki directed herself to Itachi.  
"You must rest assure Itachi, my dear. The woman from my lineage are proudly good boy's conceivers, we never once had a female member who didn't give her husband an heir. Izumi was raised to be kind and obedient, with all the virtues a woman must possess."

"I see," Itachi gave little importance. The responsibility of choosing his future wife was his mother's, so how the girl was raised little matter. Itachi trusted his mother's decision.

"Tell me, Itachi, do you like poetry?" Hazuki would make the two talk whatever it takes; her daughter will be the next Empress of Fire.

"Yes."

"Izumi loves it, don't you, dear?"

"Yes. I spend most of my time reading poetry." She raised her eyes, meeting his, over long dark lashes. "I dare say yours are my favorites."

"Is it?" Itachi wasn't surprised the girl knew about his poem, she was presumably raised to admire him.

It was something he writes sometimes. In poetry, he found an outflow for all the parts of his personality that were unfitting for an Emperor.

"The shadows of the seasons days With the smell of old books Illuminates our secretive place

Your childishness helps me see The light where the shadows came."

Izumi recited with a tender and lonely voice that expressed all the beauty the poem had. He had never heard any of his poems from someone else's lips. He was back in his childhood, in the old library amazed by the beautiful window shadows the different sun positions create. Those were carefree days.

"It is my favorite," she complemented.

"I was so young when I wrote it. One of my first poems and least known. I am surprised it is your favorite."

" I precisely like the innocence of it, and the longing it brings. A lonely man who finds in the naturalness of the woman he loves the joys of life. My friends feel the closeness between the two, but I can only sense an admiration from afar."

"An unexpected but interesting interpretation," Itachi said. He never had considered the poem to be about love. They never were about love. Just words that got caught in his throat that he needed to spit out. Actually, he never knows what his poems are about. The words come to mind, and he registers them, that is it. He doesn't even re-read. Just sentences that have a need to be in the physical world.

"I have always wondered if someone had inspired you to write such a dearly poem."

"In who could he possibly base it on? Don't be foolish, girl. Of course, it is what they call creativity and sensibility of the author." Izumi's mother interrupted before Itachi could answer. "Don't you agree that the poem gets more beautiful when coming from Izumi's lips? She is also a very sensitive person."

"Yes, she knows how to keep the passe and recreate the atmosphere. Reading poems is an ability few possess." Itachi answered, looking at Izumi, who blushed at the sincerity of his eyes.

"I can read as you desire." She suggested with a charming smile and pink cheeks.

"I will like that." Itachi accepted.

"Itachi has no time for poetry reading; he has an empire to rule. I ordered him to stop with this silly distraction." Fugaku interfered with a commanding voice.

"Oh, I am sure Itachi will find time to spend with his wife, just like you do, honey," Mikoto reassured, constantly compensating the bluntness of her husband.

"Mei is surely taking her time. Where is the child?" Fugaku directed to one of the servants, impatient.

"My Izumi also plays the piano magnificently, why don't you play for us, honey. Wouldnt you like that Itachi?"Izumi's mother suggested before the servant could answer.

Itachi nodded. The noblewomen sure were gifted.

Izumi got up of her sit and directed herself to the piano, sitting with grace. She looked at Itachi and bit the corner of her lips, redirecting her gaze to the keyboard as if trying to guess Itachi's preference. He kind of liked her constant effort to please him.

Izumi started to play Fantaisie Impromptu, which had a very stormy and restless feel, not something Itachi would expect from the girl. A ridiculously hard piece to play- She probably chose it to demonstrate how skilled she was. From where Itachi was standing, he could see her hands perfectly; each one was playing in a different meter: the right in duple time, the left in triple time. They were firm and strict, moving with precision. Her eyes were glued to them, her face revealing all of her concentration. She played exactly like the partiture; it was astonishing. Even though impromptus are written in the spirit of improvisation, she played so strictly it seems to have a solid structure. Right now, she wasn't the kind and delicate doll; she was a full minded, strong woman who demanded your admiration. Someone Itachi suddenly wanted to meet. The final part began. Some performers will go faster and more agitated here, but she went in the opposite direction, finding a quieter sound, ending it flawlessly.

Her eyes went straight to him, waiting for his approval. That is me, they said, do you liked it?

"Isn't she amazing? Such a gifted child," Her mother immediately returned to the never-ending praises to her daughter.

"Such a beautiful performance," Mikoto said with a delighted smile."You are a rare gem, aren't you?"

"She indeed is very skilled." Itachi acknowledged.

" She is alright, but nobody compares to the child." Fugaku said with a stoic face.

"Don't mind him, honey, you were terrific. He is just inappropriately proud of Mei. "

"That was amazing," Mei said with admiration from across the room, making everyone turn their heads in her direction. "Is like hearing the compositor himself. You played perfectly."

"Thank you. I practice a lot," Izumi said, siting next to her mother, who held her hand proudly.

"I didn't see you enter the room, honey."

"I didn't want to disturb such a beautiful presentation, so I sneak in." Mei answered as she crossed the room and sat at the piano.

Mei never took much care of her appearance, her dresses and hair were always simple. Today she was different though. Itachi couldn't stop noticing that his eyes lingered in her figure longer than they should, slightly wide. That didn't go unnoticed; Mei smirked, liking the attention.

"Hmm, after such a presentation, what should I play?" Mei said, looking at the ceiling, tipping her body back," Ah, I know! This music sequence will mark the beginning of our friendship Izumi." She declared excited, with a sincere and toothy smile.

Mei started with Moonlight Sonata, the third movement "Presto Agitato"

So, that is what she meant...  
Fantaisie-Impromptu has many similarities to Moonlight Sonata. They have a lot in common tonally and harmonically, especially the third movement Mei chose. It is said that Fantaisie-Impromptu is one genius compositor disclosing to us what he actually hears in the work of another genius.

Mei was playfully challenging Izumi, saying, "You are good, but so am I."  
Her own way of starting a friendship. Maybe after Mei saw Izumi playing, she also realized the girl had a lot more in her. Her fingers were fastly caressing the piano's key. Her eyes closed, completely immersed in the sound she was creating. The mood was dark and heavy. Loud and fast. Exciting.

Mei was undoubtedly skilled, but what made Fugaku smile in delight and Itachi's heart skip a beat was the way she completely ignored the partiture- It almost didn't sound like the original. Both the tempo and the dynamics were different; she lets her emotions guides. And today it was hurried, he could feel a certain uneasiness, anticipation contained.

The music approached the end and, then, she made the most devilish smile and began another music.

Itachi's eyes widened, just like everyone's in the room, not even a breath could be heard, just the sound of the piano. Itachi immediately understood: Moonlight Sonata was just an appetizer, a small pleasure before what she really prepared for the evening. From the first note, Itachi knew it was different from anything that anyone in the room- maybe in the Fire Empire- had ever heard. The music emphasizes the second beat of each measure and handles rhythm more flexible than usual.

That was not classical music, was something else, a style he didn't know.  
It was more visceral, a beat that demanded your body to move with it.

A swing.

Mei was playing the bass notes and the chords of the piece using only her left hand, making it jump from one side to the other. Her right hand covered the melody and harmony, with full four or five-note chords making her piano play all the parts that should be performed by a group of musicians.

It was the sound of a skipped heart-beat, the rawness of emotions, the caught breath, the sudden smile. An authentic response of sound to the expression of life, that not only captured the mind but the body. The music was a correnteza that navigates through your body calling every cell to move with it, awakening you as a total.

Where did she learn it?

Her fingers flew through the notes, jumping everywhere, creating a mixture of fascinating sounds- An improvised medley of pieces of music, something that she was creating right at that moment. Itachi couldn't believe, she dared to improvise such distinguish rhythmic sounds.  
Mei shined. In front of that piano, she was shining.

With her eyes wide open, playing with her fast-moving fingers, and an exhilarated smile of someone full of life. Her copper hair strands blew with her rapid movements, and when they landed on her face, she tilted her head to get them out of the way.

She was having so much fun, creating that piece just for them.

Now her playing style changed, she had both of her hands playing only the melody, doubled at the octave. Her hands were so close to each other, moving simultaneously in the same direction. They appeared to be locked together. The music had so much life into it that Itachi's fingers started to move on their own, following the invigorating rhythm.

Mei's facial expressions kept changing, responding to the sounds she was making as if she was having an intense discussion with the piano. Her fingers asked, and the piano answered with the richest of the sounds. Still, her fingers disagreed and demanded a new response. The piano insisted, and they kept talking while they, the audience, were all voyeurs paralyzed by the performance in front of them. But the sound called them to participate; it urged them to be part of it. Itachi's feet were the first to surrender. When his shoulders threatened to do the same, Itachi contained himself.

But Shisui didn't.

He let Mei's music guide him, and next to the piano, he started to dance, suddenly being part of the conversation. Mei looked at Shisui with a delighted expression, and now her provocations were directed at him, who responded with a must be an improvised dance that fitted perfectly. Shisui's feet moved skillfully following the rhythm as if they had a life of their own.

Then, Mei looked at Itachi. Her bright amber eyes daring him to participate, wanting him to participate.

Come with me, they said.

But Itachi's body felt heavy. He looked at Shisui again, apparently a natural when it comes to dancing. For the first time, he couldn't trust his abilities. So, to hide his lack of courage, he raised a single brow, pretending to scold her for suggesting such a thing.

Mei responded rolling her eyes and showing her tongue. She got her attention back to the piano with a pout, that did not last long, soon she was engulfed by the music again, and the smile of pure amusement was back in full force.

With a single movement, Shisui directed himself toward his sister, taking her hand, inviting her to dance with him. Izumi instantly looked at her mother, waiting for her approval, but the woman was too shocked to have any kind of reaction, so Izumi followed her brother, who spun her from one side to the other, slowing down and helping her to imitate his feet. Soon she was following along with a big smile, enjoying this little freedom her body was finally experiencing.

Approaching the end, the music became even bolder. Not containing herself, Mei got up off her sit and kept molesting all the piano's keys with her spirit, little drops of sweat dripping from her reddened face. From the bottom to the top of the keyboard, she quickly passed her fingers, creating an astonishing mixture of sounds, demanding the piano to cry back at her.

It was such a beautiful and carefully calculated mess. Mei raced her right-hand through all the keyboard in an impossibly fast sequence, ending with the charm of a single high note and a breathless smile.

The room was speechless for a moment.

"That was amazing; I never had that much fun in my life. Where did you learn such peculiar music?" Shisui broke the silence leaning on the piano, also breathless.

"That is a secret." She made charm with enveloping eyes.

"That was... I have no words to describe this horrifying amount of noise. Is that the kind of music you were so proudly talking about? Oh, my head hurts." Izumi's mother was finally out of her trance, bringing her hands to caress her temple.

"Not at all, she never had played something similar. Honey wh-"

"You will never play this abomination again." Fugaku interrupted, furious. Looking at Mei with utter dissatisfaction.

Nobody made a sound or any movement, uncomfortable with the tension in the room.

The reaction was disproportionate, Itachi didn't understand what made his father so angry. The sound was unexpected but undeniably impressive.

"But it is so beautiful, so full of life. Playing it makes me so happy." Mei said, completely unfazed by Fugaku's repression.

"I have no idea how you learned this foreigner music, but you will never play this king-slayer people's music in front of me or any of my guest do you hear me, child? Neither the servants. None of my people is allowed to know anything from this kingless place."

"Yes," She said with a contained smile, enjoying her little victory of being allowed to play for herself. Itachi was satisfied, maybe he will be able to hear her playing it again.

"Your Majesty, the dinner is served." A servant broke the still lingering tension.

"Oh, finally! I am starving. I swear, this presentation made me lose weight." Hazuki exclaimed, getting up.

"You will love the duck the new cooker makes. It is marvelous, a special recipe," Mikoto said, also getting up and directing herself to the dining room.

Itachi was going to join his mother when he saw from the corner of his eyes Shisui approaching Mei. Automatically he stoped, staying where he was, a sufficient distance to hear his cousin.

"It doesn't matter what they said. I loved your presentation." He whispered appropriately close to her ear. "I hope I can hear it again."

Mei's eyes shined with a sunny glow, her lips with a crooked enchanting smile, biting her lower lip. "Ok." She said triumphantly.

Itachi smirked. So indeed she could be charming if she wanted.

The table was enormous, fitting them all comfortably with empty spaces at the left end. A spectacular amount of silver cutlery occupied the sandalwood table- for the different dishes that were being served that night. Candles and flowers decorated the entire length of the center, making slightly tricky to see the other side, but not preventing the conversation from happening. Fugaku was situated at the right end of the table, followed by Mikoto and Shisui, each one on one side, Hazuki and her husband, Izumi and Itachi, Sasuke and Mei. Everyone enjoying the first serving: shark fin soup decorated with little squares of gold leaf.  
Fugaku's brother was passionately telling the tale of the time he met the extremely strict Hyuga chief when he visited Byakugan for the first time- a story he believed to be hilarious.

"Meeting new places must be such a pleasure," Mikoto said between chuckles. "I heard you travel a lot, Shisui. What is your next destination, dear?"

"Yeah, there is no better experience than meeting new cultures. I am going to Suna next, to negotiate the silk exportation price. Maybe I can get us a better deal." Shisui answered between sips of the best sake he has ever had.

"I heard amazing things about Suna. Have you been there before?"

"Ah, yes, one of my favorite destinations. I have friends there who help me navigate between the endless market streets. I have too much experience of getting lost there. More than I am proud of."

"Oh, he is a doting son, always bringing me gifts from the places he visits. And we all know the Suna's jewelry is every woman's dream. He is such a precious man, isn't he?" Hazuki said.

"Not at all, you are just too easy to please mother."He answered with humor.

Next to him, Itachi could see the sway of Mei's body, trying to see Shisui from her place at the table. She settles in an odd position, with her hypnotized eyes fixed on his cousin, and her mouth slightly open. "Be careful, you are drooling." Itachi whispered to Mei, not taking his eyes off his soup.

Mei automatically brought her hand to her chin, embarrassedly looking for wetness to find nothing. She took her time to realize the obvious joke. "Shut up" She discreetly punched him lightly on the thigh.

"Looks like he liked your presentation. A strong first impression." He said, still not looking at her.

"I told I could be charming." She smirked with pride. "And you?" The girl asked after a pause, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, pretending the answer didn't matter much.

"I wouldn't mind listening to you again."

"Oh, you like it a lot, didn't you? But you heard your father, I can't play it in front of people again."

"He won't know if it is just the two of us."

She stopped the spoon in the air, raising a brow and smirking a little, "He won't."

"Maybe next time you will make me dance."

There it was, she opened that sunny smile that warms the place and makes it hard to prevent your lips from answering in return. But this one tasted a little better as it was directed at Itachi. Mei opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard Hazuki calling Itachi's name.

"Itachi dear, now that you have officially met, you should send the proposal letter as soon as possible, so the imperial fate calculator can define the proper date for the ceremony. My Izumi will be the most stunning bride the country has ever seen."

"Do you forget you still need my approval first?" asked Fugaku.

"No, of course not! But you met my baby, I am sure she has all the necessary qualities."

"Is not that simple, honey. A meeting with the small council together with the four daimyos is necessary. The choice of the next empress has enormous political weight." Hazuki's husband explained.

"But that won't be a problem, there is no other girl that better fits the position." Hazuki said, a matter of fact, her daughter was born to be the next empress.

"Not necessarily. Some of the daimyos may have something to say about it." Unexpectedly Mei said between sips.

Hazuki clashed her silver spoon with her plate to match her indignation. "Are you insinuating there is something wrong with Izumi?"

"Not at all." Mei answered calmly, "I am just saying that with all the new centralizing measures the emperor imposed recently, he cannot expect the daimyos to accept quietly. I just think the moment to choose the next empress is a great opportunity to express dissatisfaction." She said, directing herself to Fugaku.

"And what could a girl like you possibly know?" Hazuki defied, raising her chin with pride.

"Actually, I make this prediction based only on common knowledge. Basic logic: powerful people don't like to lose their power. That simple."

"She has a valid point," Shisui interrupted his mother's likely angry outburst "Maybe now the others will want their daughters to be candidates as well."

"That is absurd. Only an Uchiha can be an empress, and they all know it. Do you doubt my influence on them, child?"Fugaku said, having enough of the conversation, "Do you see me as a weak emperor?" He directed himself to Mei with an unclear expression.

"Being a tyrant is not a sign of strength either," Mei answered, looking intensely into Fugaku's eyes.

Hazuki and Mikoto automatically brought their hands to their mouth in disbelief of such insolence.

"You.." a vein popped on Fugaku's forehead from anger.

"Being foul-mouthed like that nobody will marry you." Itachi provoked, holding a chuckle.

"Shisui would," Mei stated unabashedly.

"Me?" He giggled, looking at her as she was the most adorable thing."But you are too young."

"I will soon grow and become a beautiful and cultured lady, I will never bore you. You see, I even know about the men's body, I have been observing Sasuke's for a long time."

"Oh my God." The three ladies whispered in union.

"Mei." Fugaku warned her.

"What is wrong? We need to learn about the body of the other sex. If we are not educated look what happens," Mei pointed at Izumi. "She is almost fainting! What use will she have in her nuptial night when she can't even bear a simple conversation? She will be so scared, that is not right."

Itachi didn't know why he still gets surprised by the things Mei says. Having her presence sure was never dull, she has the ability to shake everybody every time she opens her mouth. Today she was especially inspired. And the most entertained fact was that she always has a valid point, merely talking about any elephant in the room that society insists on ignoring.

"So, you are suggesting we should have sex education," Itachi asked, interested in the topic she brought.

"Theoretical sex education obvious-

"Itachi, stop encouraging her. Mei, leave the table." Fugaku interrupted.

"Bu-"

"Now"

"You are all such hypocrites, none of this makes sense" Angry, she threw her napkin on her plate and looked at Izumi before she left, who was still paler than usual. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Keep the dress you look better on it anyway."

Mei didn't sleep that night. An unfamiliar pain in her stomach kept her awake the whole night. She knew she should call Tsunade, but Mei didn't want anyone to know, and causing a commotion in the middle of the night would be announcing it for everyone. So she held her cry and waited patiently for the sunrise. 


End file.
